Worth Love
by kumikoverdose
Summary: [CH.5 UPDATED] Orang-orang berkata aku adalah orang bodoh. Yang mempertahankanmu selama ini. Kau yang hanya mempermainkanku dan tak serius denganku. Tapi ketahuilah, kau adalah segalanya. Aku tak akan pernah melepaskanmu. Uang tak berharga bagiku. Tapi bersamamu adalah hal paling berharga yang pernah kumiliki. [KRISTAO/TAORIS] OC: LuChen, LuMin. GS for UKE
1. Chapter 1

**Worth Love**

**Present by Miko**

**EXO YAOI FAN FICTION**

**Cast: Wu Yifan – Huang Zitao**

**Hurt, comfort, drama, romance, genderswitch**

_**Orang-orang berkata aku adalah orang bodoh. Yang mempertahankanmu selama ini. Kau yang hanya mempermainkanku dan tak serius denganku. Tapi ketahuilah, kau adalah segalanya. Aku tak akan pernah melepaskanmu. Uang tak berharga bagiku. Tapi bersamamu adalah hal paling berharga yang pernah kumiliki.**_

**Backsound: Justin Bieber – Love Me**

**Jason Chen – Love The Way You Lie &amp; Not Afraid mashup**

Yifan mengecup lembut bibir _kissable_ itu. Hanya memberinya sebatas kecupan dan setelah itu ia membisikkan kata-kata cinta di telinga Zitao. Yifan menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah Zitao dan melihat betapa memerahnya wajah sang kekasih.

"Sekarang masuklah ke dalam. Ibu pasti mengawatirkanmu." Ujar Yifan lembut diselingi senyuman hangat. Zitao mengangguk dan segera masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Tanpa menoleh ke belakang sedikit pun. Tapi Yifan tak mempermasalahkannya.

Setelah yakin bahwa kekasihnya pulang dengan selamat, Yifan masuk ke dalam mobilnya dan meninggalkan kediaman sang kekasih.

Drrt... drrt..

Ponsel Yifan bergetar menandakan bahwa ada sebuah pesan. Yifan tak memperdulikannya. Well! Dia kan harus fokus menyetir. Ia masih sayang nyawanya.

Satu jam kemudian, Yifan sudah berada di depan apartemennya. Iya. Rumah kekasihnya memang sangat jauh dari apartemennya. Karena mereka memang tinggal di kota yang berbeda. Yifan di Guang Zu dan Zitao di Beijing.

Yifan mengecek ponselnya dan bola matanya berputar malas. Yang benar saja, 20 pesan dari sahabatnya. Ia merutuki dirinya memiliki sahabat yang sangat posesif. Walaupun hanya sahabatnya saja yang tahu dan tetap bertahan walau hinaan terus keluar dari bibir seksi Yifan.

_From: my foolfriend_

_Yifan. Kau masih bersama Zitao?_

_From: my foolfriend_

_Yifan, kau bersama Zitao?_

_From: my foolfriend_

_Yifan, kau mengantar Zitao pulang?_

_From: my foolfriend_

_Hey! Where are you, cool city guy?_

_Why you leaved your client?_

_From: my foolfriend_

_Yifan! Yifan! Yifan!_

_Kuharap kusebut namamu tiga kali dan kau segera menghadiri rapatmu._

_Kau mau kontrak ini dibatalkan?_

Dan begitulah seterusnya. Yifan muak sih. Dia hanya ingin mengantar kekasihnya pulang setelah dari pagi sampai malam harus kuliah. Ia tak mau kekasihnya pulang bersama orang lain atau naik bis. Hell no!

Yifan menekan tombol warna hijau dan menunggu panggilannya tersambung dengan sahabat menyebalkannya.

"_Hallo. Yifan! Kau ada dimana? Kau masih di rumah Zitao? Apa yang sudah kalian lakukan?_" Suara di seberang sana benar-benar menganggu gendang telinga Yifan. Oh, baru juga tersambung dan pemuda di seberang sana sudah memberikannya beberapa pertanyaan dengan suara yang cepat dan sedikit cempreng.

"Aku sudah pulang. Memang apa yang akan aku lakukan pada gadis yang baru beranjak berumur 20 tahun? Kau gila, Lu? Dan ngomong-ngomong, bukankah aku sudah mengatakannya kepada Minseok, kau yang akan menggantikanku rapat?" Kesal Yifan. Suara di seberang sana tertawa renyah.

"_Benar sih. Tapi wanita bakpau itu baru mengatakannya setelah aku mengirimkan ribuan pesan kepadamu._" Yifan menghela napas pelan.

"Kau saja yang bodoh tak menanyakannya terlebih dahulu. Aku mau istirahat. Besok aku ada janji dengan Zitao. Selamat tinggal." Yifan memutuskan sambungan secara sepihak. Bukan salahnya dong. Kan tadi Yifan yang menghubungi sahabatnya?

Ia melonggarkan dasinya dan meletakkannya di atas meja makan. Ia berjalan pelan menuju ke lemari pendingin dan mengambil sebotol air mineral.

**Worth Love**

Yifan berjongkok untuk memasangkan sepasang sepatu bermerek _Gucci_ kepada kaki indah Zitao. Setelah merasa cukup pas, Yifan mendongak dan tersenyum tulus. Zitao hanya tersipu malu dan menyuruh Yifan untuk segera berdiri.

"Kau mau beli dua atau tiga?" Tawar Yifan sambil mengambil dompetnya dan kartu kreditnya. Zitao tampak berpikir sebentar. Setelahnya ia mengacungkan dua jari kepada Yifan.

"Baiklah. Tapi kau harus berjanji kepadaku bahwa kau akan selalu memakainya. Ok?" Zitao mengangguk lucu dan tersenyum manis. Yifan memberikan kartu kredit kepada pegawai di sana dan menyuruhnya mencarikan sepasang sepatu bergambar Panda yang lucu lagi.

"Setelah ini ayo makan siang." Zitao mengandeng lengan Yifan dan mengeluarkan aegyo andalannya.

"Aku mau makan ice cream dulu boleh? Melihat panda-panda lucu di kakiku membuatku ingin makan ice cream, _ge._ Bolehkan?" Yifan mengacak lembut rambut Zitao dan mengangguk.

"Apapun untukmu sayang."

**Worth Love**

Yifan mengambil dasinya dan mengenakannya. Tapi sebelum ia sempat memasangnya, ia menuju ke dapur dan mengambil roti panggangnya. Memakannya sambil berdiri dan menjadi tidak focus memasang dasinya.

Sret.

Dua tangan lentik nan cantik memegang dasinya dan membantu Yifan memasangkannya. Yifan tersenyum melihatnya. Kekasihnya, Zitao tengah memasangkan dasi untuknya. Seperti pasangan suami istri pada umumnya. Bedanya mereka belum menikah.

"Kenapa tidak membangunkanku _ge_? Aku bisa membuatkanmu nasi goreng sebagai sarapan." Ujar Zitao pelan. Yifan melingkarkan kedua tangannya di pinggang Zitao. Roti panggangnya tadi sudah habis.

"Kau pasti lelah, aku tak tega membangunkanmu sayang." Zitao merapikan sedikit dasinya dan mengecup lembut bibir tebal Yifan.

"Semalam _gege_ juga bersemangat sekali. Pasti _gege_ juga lelah. Duduklah terlebih dahulu, aku akan membuatkanmu nasi goreng." Zitao melepaskan kedua tangan Yifan yang melingkar indah di pinggang rampingnya. Kemudian ia membuka lemari es dan mencari bahan-bahan yang sekiranya cukup untuk kesehatan Yifan. Zitao akan membuatkan nasi goreng sayur.

Yifan menuruti apa yang Zitao katakan. Ia duduk di salah satu kursi ruang tengahnya. Ia melihat Zitao yang dengan telaten menggunakan pisau dan alat-alat masak lainnya. Yifan benar-benar beruntung memiliki kekasih yang bisa memasak seperti Zitao, dan juga bisa mengukur makanan apa saja yang seharusnya Yifan makan.

Ia tak perduli dengan cemoohan orang-orang yang mengatakan bahwa ia seorang pedofil. Biarkan saja apa kata orang lain. Cinta itu tidak memandang usia. Apa salahnya kalau ia lebih tua 15 tahun dari Zitao?

Ia begitu mencintai Zitao. Begitupula sebaliknya. Biarkan orang-orang mengatakan ia hanya mempermainkan Zitao. Ketahuilah, semenjak Yifan bertemu dengan Zitao, di dalam hatinya ia sudah memantabkan akan serius dengan gadis itu. Atau orang-orang yang mengatakan ia hanya sebagai bank berjalannya Zitao. Apa salahnya ia memberikan sedikit uangnya kepada separuh jiwanya? Zitao juga tidak pernah menuntut lebih. Terkadang sih.

Tapi Yifan tak pernah mempermasalahkannya. Zitao selalu berjanji akan hidup bersamanya. Selamanya. Entahlah, apakah janji wanita bisa dipercayanya. Apapun itu, Yifan akan mempercayainya kalau keluar dari bibir kucing Zitao.

Chup.

Kecupan lembut di keningnya membuatnya sadar dari lamunannya. Zitao sudah selesai membuatkan sarapan untuknya. Ia tersenyum ketika melihat Zitao duduk di seberangnya dan memakan sarapannya.

"_Gege_ harus menghabiskannya." Tutur Zitao. Yifan merasa ia sedang sarapan bersama Ibunya. Zitao yang manis.

"Kau ada kelas hari ini?" Tanya Yifan dan memakan nasi gorengnya dengan lahap. Bukan karena Yifan orangnya rakus, ingat. Dia sedang terburu-buru untuk berangkat bekerja.

"Iya. Nanti siang aku ada kelas. Tapi _gege_ tak perlu khawatir. Mimi-_ge_ akan mengantarku." Jelas Zitao dan menyeruput sedikit teh hangatnya. Yifan mengernyit tak suka. Ia meletakkan sendok dan garpunya. Zitao jadi bingung.

"Apakah _gege _sudah kenyang? Kau sudah berjanji kepadaku untuk menghabiskannya. Jangan sampai aku mendengar kabar kau sakit." Zitao kesal kalau Yifan tidak menghabiskan makanannya. Yifan menghela napasnya sejenak dan memegangi kepalanya. Zitao yang tidak peka.

"Maaf. tiba-tiba _gege _merasa tidak napsu." Zitao mempoutkan bibirnya dengan sangat imut. Yifan tak melihatnya, karena ia tengah menundukkan kepalanya.

Zitao berdiri dan menghampiri Yifan. Ia menarik kepala Yifan dan menatapnya dengan aegyo andalannya. Yifan menelan ludahnya kasar. Sial!

"Mau Zitao suapin?" Tawar Zitao dengan senyum manisnya. Yifan seakan-akan terhipnotis. Ia menganggukkan kepalanya dan membiarkan Zitao duduk dipangkuannya. Mengambil piringnya dan menyuapinya dengan sedikit erotis. Yifan tak perduli kalau nanti ia akan terlambat.

"Kau sering menghabiskan waktu bersama Mimi-_ge_ ketika _gege_ sedang bekerja?" Tanya Yifan. Zitao hanya berdehem.

"Tapi tidak juga. Terkadang aku malah bermain bersama kekasihnya. Henli _jiejie_. Calon kakak sepupu ipar itu sangat baik. Aku menyayanginya. Aku banyak bertanya kepadanya mengenai kendala hubungan kami _ge._" Jelas Zitao. Yifan bernapas lega.

"Kendala hubungan kita?"

"Bukan kendala sih. Lupakan saja." Zitao meletakkan piringnya di atas meja dan memberikan kopi hangatnya kepada Yifan.

"Kenapa _gege_ merasa tidak ingin berangkat bekerja, Zi?" Ujar Yifan dan menghabiskan kopi hangatnya sekali teguk. Zitao jadi bingung dengan sikap Yifan.

"Nakal." Bisik Yifan tepat di telinga Zitao dan ia mencium cuping telinga Zitao. Bibirnya berpindah mencium pipi bulat Zitao dan berakhir ke bibir kucing gadis itu.

Yifan mencium bibir Zitao dengan napsu dan juga cinta. Ia memengangi kedua pipi Zitao agar gadis itu tidak menolak ciumannya. Zitao memeluk tubuh kekar Yifan dan menerima sikap Yifan yang benar-benar mendominasinya.

Yifan melepaskan ciumannya dan mengecup lembut kedua mata Zitao yang terpejam. Gadis di depannya mengatur napasnya yang terengah-engah.

"Rasa kopi." Gumam Zitao. Yifan tersenyum mendengarnya. Ia berdiri dan menggendong tubuh Zitao. Ia berjalan ke kamarnya dengan bibir yang mencumbui wajah dan leher Zitao. Yifan jadi terlihat seperti paman genit yang mesum.

Sesampainya di kamar, Yifan merebahkan tubuh Zitao di atas ranjang. Ia melepas dasi yang sudah susah payah Zitao pakaikan tadi. Ia melepas kemejanya dan menampakkan tubuhnya yang memiliki six packs. Wajah Zitao memerah melihatnya.

Yifan menindih tubuh Zitao dan akan mencium bibir kucing itu. Zitao juga sudah siap dengan memejamkan kedua matanya. Namun-

Drrt… drt…

-ponsel Yifan bergetar dan mengganggu mereka. Yifan menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah Zitao dan mengambil ponselnya dari saku celananya.

_My fool friend is calling_

Sialan! Yifan menggeram kesal dan mengangkat panggilan tersebut. "Ada apa, Lu?" nada kesal Yifan tak bisa ditahannya. Zitao membuka kedua matanya dan melihat Yifan menampakkan wajah kesal dengan telepon genggam di tangan kirinya.

"_Yifan! Kenapa kau belum berangkat? Kau tidak lupa kalau hari ini ada meeting dengan client dari Hongkong kan?_" Yifan menghela napasnya.

"Aku sibuk. Kau saja yang menggantiku. Atau si Minseok saja, jika kau ingin gajimu kupotong." Yifan menutup sambungan teleponnya secara sepihak. Ia membanting ponselnya ke meja yang dekat dengan ranjangnya dan melihat kea rah Zitao yang menggembungkan kedua pipinya dengan sangat imut.

"Jangan tunjukkan wajah imutmu kepadaku, Zi." Yifan mengelus lembut puncak kepala Zitao.

"Minseok _jiejie_ cantik ya?" Yifan tersenyum ketika mendengar nada cemburu dari bibir Zitao. Ia mengecup bibir kucing itu. Namun Zitao menolaknya dengan mendorong dada Yifan.

"Aku hanya mencintaimu, Zi. Ketahuilah."

**Worth Love**

Yifan ingin sekali menyumpal mulut sahabatnya dengan sepatu pantofelnya. Sahabat yang sudah dikenalnya selama puluhan tahun itu selalu cerewet. Sepertinya Yifan harus mencarikan sahabatnya kekasih agar tutup mulut.

"Yifan. Dengarkan! Apa kau tak tahu kalau banyak wanita yang lebih cantik dan seksi? Kenapa kau sampai memuja Zitao? Apa bagusnya dari gadis yang baru beranjak dewasa itu?" Ujar Luhan. Yifan memijat keningnya sebentar. Kepalanya jadi pening mendengarkan ocehan Luhan.

"Kau akan merasa bodoh ketika sedang jatuh cinta, Lu." Ujar Yifan pada akhirnya. Luhan tertawa renyah.

"Tidak semua, Fan. Mungkin Zitao menggunakan guna-guna agar kau jatuh pada pesonanya dan menggunakan uangmu untuk menikmati indahnya dunia ini."

"Jaga bicaramu, Lu! Zi adalah segala-segalanya bagiku. Dia satu-satunya untukku."

"You are such a sucker for love, Fan. Aku pernah melihatnya jalan-jalan bersama teman lelaki di kampusnya, bahkan mereka terlihat sangat mesra."

"Kau pasti salah lihat."

"Zitao, kekasihmu itu. Hanya memanfaatkanmu saja, Fan. Ketika aku sedang kencan bersama Jongdae, aku melihat Zitao membeli beberapa barang. Dan uangnya berasal dari rekeningmu. Jika aku tak salah lihat nama perusahaan ini." Dahi Yifan berkedut. Ia benar-benar kesal dengan sahabat di depannya ini.

"Tunggu! Kau berkencan dengan Jongdae? Si penyanyi bersuara tinggi dan si pecinta bebek karet warna ungu itu?" Yifan mengalihkan pembicaraannya. Luhan mendengus kesal.

"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan, Wufan. Minseok lebih menggoda daripada Zitao. Si wanita bakpau itu juga sudah cukup matang untuk dinikahi." Yifan menggertakkan giginya. Luhan hanya tersenyum meremehkan.

"Dengarkan aku, Wufan. Atau kau akan menyesalinya. Zitao itu penjilat uangmu."

"Kau tak pernah menghabiskan hidupmu bersamanya, Lu. Jangan asal bicara." Geram Yifan sambil berdiri. Ia menghampiri Luhan dan memukul wajah tampan sahabatnya. Kemudian keluar dari ruangannya menuju ke atap. Untuk menenangkan pikirannya yang baru saja dikompori oleh Luhan.

"Aku melakukan ini demi kebaikanmu, Wu Yifan."

**Worth Love**

Zitao menunggu mobil Yifan di depan kampusnya. Setengah jam adalah waktu yang cukup lama untuk menunggu. Tapi Zitao tak pernah mempermasalahkannya. Selama ia bisa pulang dengan gratis. Haha.

Zitao mengecek arlojinya dan membuang napasnya dengan kasar. Kenapa kekasihnya lama sekali menjemputnya? Apakah baru saja selesai meeting? Tapi kenapa pria dewasa itu tidak menghubunginya terlebih dahulu?

Drtt.. drt..

Ponsel Zitao bergetar. Menandakan Yifan tengah menghubunginya. Dengan cepat, Zitao mengangkat panggilan tersebut. Wajahnya terlihat sangat ceria.

"Hallo. _Gege_ dimana? Kenapa _gege_ lama sekali?" Sapa Zitao dan dengan sabar menunggu suara baritone khas dari seberang sana.

"_Hallo. Zi? Kau masih di kampus? Maaf aku tak bisa menjemputmu. Aku ada meeting mendadak dan aku harus pergi ke luar kota sekarang juga. Hubungi Mimi-ge saja untuk menjemputmu, sayang. Aku mencintaimu._" Raut wajah Zitao menunjukkan kalau ia tengah kecewa. Menunggu selama setengah jam dan kekasihmu tak jadi menjemputmu, itu adalah hal yang paling menyebalkan bagi Zitao.

Dengan sadisnya, Zitao memutuskan sambungan teleponnya dan menonaktifkan ponselnya. Ia menghela napasnya dengan pelan dan mulai berjalan ke terminal bus. Wu Yifan benar-benar menyebalkan. Uang jajan Zitao jadi terpotong karena bus sialan itu.

Sedangkan di sisi lain, Yifan tengah menatap ponselnya dengan nanar. Zitao marah. Seharusnya ia nekat seperti sebelum-sebelumnya. Membiarkan Luhan atau Minseok untuk menggantikannya di rapat dan ia menjemput kekasihnya.

Tapi Yifan tak bisa menangkalnya. Ia tidak bisa terus-menerus melalaikan pekerjaan pentingnya. Ia bekerja juga untuk menghidupi Zitao kelak. Ia harus tabah kalau Zitao akan dibonceng oleh kakak sepupunya. Yifan, mereka sepupuan. Untuk apa kau cemburu?

"Kau tak menjemput kekasihmu?" Tanya Luhan dan memberikan _Americano Coffee_ kepada Yifan. Setelahnya, ia duduk di sofa yang berada di ruangan kerja Yifan. Menyeruput sedikit _Vanilla Latte-_nya.

"Aku tidak bisa terus-menerus absen meeting, Lu." Jawab Yifan dengan nada lesu. Luhan mengernyit bingung.

"Apa ia marah? Karena kau, uang jajannya jadi terpotong karena naik bus sialan itu?" Yifan mendelik ke arahnya. Luhan hanya nyengir bodoh dan segera meminta maaf.

"Tapi, dengan begini aku bisa menghabiskan malam Rabu-ku dengan Chenchen. Aku akan menghabiskan malam ini dengan mendengarnya mendesahkan namaku. Haha." Luhan berujar sambil tertawa bahagia. Dahi Yifan berkedut dan melempar Luhan dengan berkas.

"Hey! Itu sakit bodoh!" Luhan tak terima kalau ia dilempar dengan benda keras itu. Sahabat sialan!

"Jauhkan mulut mesummu itu dari kantorku, Lu. Sudah sana pergi! Temui kekasih penyanyimu itu." Yifan menyeruput _Americano Coffee_ yang tadi dikasih oleh Luhan. Ia tak memandang kea rah Luhan lagi.

"Baiklah. Kau tahu, aku akan melamar Jongdae malam ini. Sebulan lagi, aku akan mengganti marganya menjadi Lu Jongdae. Selamat menunggu sampai Zitao cukup umur untuk menikah, Wufan." Luhan pergi dari ruangan itu setelah mengucapkan kalimat sialan kepada Yifan.

"Sialan! Padahal Jongdae juga baru berumur 23 tahun dan dia baru lulus S1 dari kuliah Musiknya." Yifan berujar kesal.

**Worth Love**

Yifan memesan _Americano Coffee_ seperti biasanya. Di Star Bucks. Ia menunggu dengan duduk di salah satu meja yang kosong. Yang berada tak jauh dari kasir. Ia memandang keluar jendela.

Ia menajamkan penglihatannya ketika melihat sosok gadis yang dikenalnya. _Bukankah itu Zitao? Siapa pemuda yang bersamanya itu?_ Yifan mengernyit tak suka dan kembali berdiri. Ia memaksa agar pesanannya cepat selesai dan ia bisa menghampiri Zitao.

Yifan meremas dompetnya ketika melihat Zitao tertawa bahagia bersama pemuda itu. Ia ingin sekali membunuh pemuda itu yang sudah berani merebut tawa Zitao dan juga sudah berani mengecup ujung kepala kekasihnya. Sial!

Yifan berlari keluar setelah mendapatkan _Americano Coffee_-nya. Ia mengikuti kemana Zitao dan pemuda itu pergi. Yifan tertinggal cukup jauh. Namun, ia segera memeluk tubuh Zitao dari belakang dengan tangan kirinya, karena tangan kanannya menggenggam kopinya.

Zitao yang mendapatkan serangan mendadak dari Yifan hanya bisa terdiam dan melihat tangan kekar kekasihnya yang bergetar. Pemuda yang tadi bersama Zitao jadi bingung.

"Zi, dia siapa? Apa kau mengenalnya?" Tanya pemuda tersebut. Zitao masih terdiam. Ia tak mengerti mengapa ia tak mampu untuk berkata-kata.

"Aku mencintaimu, Zi." Bisik Yifan dengan nada sedikit merengek. Sudut bibir Zitao terangkat membentuk sebuah seringaian.

"Maaf tuan. Kalau anda tidak memiliki urusan penting, lebih baik anda meninggalkan kami. Saya dan Zitao ada urusan. Kami harus belanja lagi untuk keperluannya." Ujar pemuda tadi. Yifan mendengus kesal dan melepaskan pelukannya kepada Zitao. Ia membalik tubuh Zitao dan mengecup lembut bibir Zitao.

"Aku percaya kepadamu, Zi. Kau tak akan meninggalkanku." Ujar Yifan dan setelahnya ia pergi meninggalkan Zitao. Ia berjalan sambil menyeruput _Americano Coffee_-nya. Hatinya sedang sakit sekarang. Tadi ia merasa ia ingin membunuh pemuda itu, tapi tidak di depan Zitao. Ia percaya Zitao hanya mencintainya.

Selamanya Yifan tak akan membiarkan Zitao pergi darinya. Kalau nanti Zitao lebih memilih pemuda tadi atau orang lainnya, ia bersumpah akan melakukan apapun demi mempertahankan Zitao di sampingnya. Yifan berjanji kepada dirinya sendiri.

To be continue


	2. Chapter 2

**Worth Love**

**Present by Miko**

**EXO YAOI FAN FICTION**

**Cast: Wu Yifan – Huang Zitao**

**Hurt, comfort, drama, romance, genderswitch**

_**Orang-orang berkata aku adalah orang bodoh. Yang mempertahankanmu selama ini. Kau yang hanya mempermainkanku dan tak serius denganku. Tapi ketahuilah, kau adalah segalanya. Aku tak akan pernah melepaskanmu. Uang tak berharga bagiku. Tapi bersamamu adalah hal paling berharga yang pernah kumiliki.**_

**Backsound: Justin Bieber – Love Me**

**Jason Chen – Love The Way You Lie &amp; Not Afraid mashup**

"_Aku percaya kepadamu, Zi. Kau tak akan meninggalkanku."_

Zitao menutup mulutnya dengan tangan kirinya. Ia ingin menangis sekarang. Ucapan Yifan seolah-olah _Oath_ yang begitu berharga. Kedua matanya mengeluarkan air mata tanpa disadarinya. Ia benar-benar terharu dengan ucapan kekasihnya.

"Zi, ada apa? Kau mengenalnya? Kenapa dia menciummu?" Pemuda tadi yang bersama Zitao pun jadi khawatir. Karena melihat Zitao yang menangis. Ia akan merengkuh tubuh Zitao, namun Zitao segera berlari mengejar Yifan.

"Mungkin pria tadi adalah kekasihnya. Zitao benar-benar mencintainya." Gumam pemuda tersebut dan masuk ke dalam toko baju _Gucci_ di sana.

**Worth Love**

Zitao menekan bel apartemen Yifan. Ia menunggu dengan sabar. Ia tahu, Yifan pasti akan membukakan pintu untuknya.

Cklek.

Zitao menunjukkan senyum manisnya ketika Yifan membuka pintu apartemennya. Yifan menyambutnya dengan tersenyum juga. Ia memeluk tubuh Zitao dengan erat.

Bruk.

Barang belanjaan Zitao terjatuh karena ia terkejut mendapatkan pelukan dari Yifan. Tapi ia segera membalas pelukannya. Kedua matanya terpejam merasakan kehangatan pelukan Yifan.

"I love you more than ever you know. I won't leave you forever. It is an oath." Ujar Zitao pelan. Yifan senang mendengarnya. Ia melepaskan pelukannya dan mengecup lembut bibir Zitao.

"Masuklah. Aku akan membawakan barang belanjaanmu." Zitao mengangguk pelan. Yifan mengambil barang belanjaan Zitao dan segera masuk ke dalam mengikuti kekasihnya.

"Pemuda itu, siapa dia?" Tanya Yifan sambil meletakkan barang belanjaan Zitao di sebelah sofa. Zitao tersenyum manis dan memeluk leher Yifan. Ia tersenyum menggoda.

"Dia teman sekelasku. Namanya Jonathan. Kata Minseok _jiejie_, _gege_ sedang pergi keluar kota. Aku jadi meminta Jonathan untuk menemaniku belanja." Jelas Zitao pelan. Yifan tersenyum menanggapinya.

"Kata Luhan kau belanja menggunakan kartu kreditku." Zitao tertawa renyah mendengarnya.

"Tidak. Aku selalu belanja menggunakan kartu kreditku sendiri. Pernah sih aku sekali menggunakannya, karena waktu itu aku lupa membawa kartu kreditku. Hehe." Yifan menggosokkan hidung mancungnya ke hidung mancung Zitao.

"Sudah kuduga kalau Luhan salah menilaimu."

"Izinkan aku menginap di sini _ge._" Pinta Zitao dan mengeluarkan aegyo seperti biasanya. Yifan mengecup lembut hidung mancung Zitao.

"Dengan senang hati, sayang."

"Oh iya _ge_. Sepertinya kau harus menjauhi Luhan _gege_. Dia membawa pengaruh buruk kepadamu terhadapku."

**Worth Love**

Yifan membuka kedua matanya dan melihat pemandangan yang begitu indah. Wajah tenang Zitao ketika sedang tertidur. Terlihat sangat cantik dan mampu membuatnya tersenyum di pagi yang cerah ini.

Ia mendudukkan tubuhnya dan hampir berteriak seperti gadis remaja ketika melihat sosok sahabat bodohnya di ambang pintu. Ia mengacak rambutnya kasar dan melempari Luhan dengan bantal.

"Selamat pagi tuan direktur. Haha. Semalam adalah waktu yang benar-benar hebat, bukan?" Luhan menyapanya dengan sedikit menggodanya. Ia memeluk bantal yang baru saja dilempar Yifan kepadanya.

"Sejak kapan kau ada di sini?" Tanya Yifan dan menyibak selimutnya. Ia berdiri dan mendorong Luhan keluar dari kamarnya. Ya supaya Luhan tidak mengganggu tidur cantiknya Zitao.

"Oh, ternyata aku salah. Semalam kalian hanya tidur biasa. Haha." Luhan masih sempat bercanda. Ingin sekali rasanya Yifan membenturkan kepala Luhan ke dinding.

"Apa yang kau inginkan, Lu?"

"Aku ingin bertemu dengan Zitao. Aku ingin bertanya mengenai senior Zitao." Yifan memicingkan kedua matanya. Alisnya saling mendekat dan ia terlihat seperti _Angry Bird_.

"Si Jongdae?" Luhan mengangguk karena tebakan Yifan tepat sekali. Sahabat yang pengertian. Hahaha.

"Apa yang terjadi? Apakah si Chenchen memutuskanmu?" Luhan merenggut. Kenapa Yifan selalu benar?

"Dia tidak hanya memutuskanku. Dia menolak lamaranku dan lebih memilih pria bernama Kim Joonmyeon itu. Sial sekali nasipku. Dia hanya menjilat uangku saja." Tawa Yifan menggelegar ketika Luhan mencurahkan isi hatinya dengan nada kesal seperti anak kecil.

"Tidak semua wanita itu penjilat, Lu."

"Tapi Jongdae melakukannya. Dia juga menjelaskannya kepadaku. Bahwa selama ini ia hanya memanfaatkanku. Kau tahu? Ingin rasanya aku membunuh wanita itu."

"Bodoh! Semalam Jongdae menghubungi Zitao. Kau ingin tahu apa yang Jongdae ceritakan kepada gadisku?" Luhan terlihat sangat antusias.

"Jongdae menangis semalaman, karena ia telah melepaskanmu begitu saja. Jongdae benar-benar mencintaimu, Lu. Dia hanya diancam oleh Luna. Salah satu karyawanmu. Itu alasan kenapa aku baru bangun. Aku menemani Zitao yang mendengarkan curhat Jongdae. Pikiranmu terlalu dangkal, Lu."

"Lalu? Bukankah ia bersama Kim Joonmyeon?"

"Bodoh! Joonmyeon itu hanya kakak sepupunya. Kemana saja kau selama ini, Lu? Kau benar-benar bodoh!"

"Well, sepertinya aku harus minta maaf kepada Jongdae. Terima kasih atas penjelasan keparatmu, Yifan."

"Sama-sama, foolish!" Luhan mendelik kesal ke arah Yifan yang sudah mengatainya. Ia memang bodoh, tapi ia tidak suka kalau dikatai seperti itu.

"Sudah. Sana pergi! Hari ini aku harus mengantarkan Zitao kuliah."

**Worth Love**

Yifan mengecup lembut ujung kepala Zitao sebelum gadisnya benar-benar akan berangkat kuliah. Yifan mengelus rambut hitam pekat Zitao dengan lembut. Wajah Zitao sontak memerah sempurna.

"Hati-hati, Zi. Belajarlah yang giat." Tutur Yifan. Zitao menganggukkan kepalanya dengan pelan. Ia melepaskan sabuk pengamannya dan menunggu Yifan keluar untuk membukakan pintunya. Bukannya Zitao manja atau memperbudak Yifan. Hanya saja pria cukup umur untuk menikah itulah yang memintanya. Pernah sekali Zitao membuka pintunya sendiri dan berakhir Yifan mengomelinya. Karena itu sudah tugas seorang Wu Yifan untuk melayani Huang Zitao.

"_Gege, _nanti aku ada kelas tambahan. Apa tak apa kalau _gege_ menjemputku sampai jam 10 malam?" Tanya Zitao ketika keluar dari mobil Yifan. Sedangkan yang ditanyai hanya mengangguk mantab.

"Nanti _gege_ juga ada meeting sampai pukul Sembilan. Jadi _gege_ tidak perlu menunggumu lama." Zitao tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Baiklah. Aku berangkat dulu _ge_. Sampai bertemu nanti malam." Ujar Zitao dan memberikan _flying kiss_ kepada Yifan. Setelahnya ia masuk ke kampus. Yifan hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah Zitao yang lain dari gadis pada umumnya. Zitao mampu membuatnya jatuh cinta setiap detiknya.

**Worth Love**

Luhan memeluk kekasihnya dengan penuh kasih sayang. Ia tersenyum bahagia ketika mendengar yang sejujurnya dari bibir bebek sang kekasih. Luhan mengelus lembut rambut kekasihnya yang bernama Kim Jongdae.

"Berjanjilah bahwa kau tak akan meninggalkanku." Luhan tersenyum bahagia ketika mendengar Jongdae menyetujuinya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Chen." Gumam Luhan pelan sambil mengecup pelan leher Jongdae yang terekspos. Jongdae melenguh pelan dan mendorong dada bidang Luhan.

"Tahan dirimu, tuan Lu." Ujar Jongdae dan tersenyum manis. Luhan mendesah pelan. Ia benar-benar merindukan kulit lembut Jongdae. Mendengarkan gadis di depannya meneriakkan namanya dengan suara seksinya.

"Kita belum menikah, Lu."

"Kalau begitu, terimalah lamaranku."

"Dengan senang hati."

Luhan kembali memeluk kekasihnya sejenak dan memagut lembut bibir bebek Jongdae. Kedua tangannya berada di leher Jongdae. Sedangkan kedua tangan Jongdae meremas kemeja Luhan. Meskipun mala mini Luhan tak bisa menyentuh kekasihnya, setidaknya ia masih bisa mengecup lembut bibir kekasihnya yang sudah menjadi candunya itu.

**Worth Love**

Zitao melihat arlojinya dengan gelisah. Ia sudah dua jam menunggu kekasihnya untuk menjemputnya yang katanya jam 9 lebih pasti sudah berada di depan kampusnya. Tapi apa? Sekarang bahkan sudah berganti hari dan Wu Yifan belum datang juga untuk menjemputnya. Bukannya Zitao ingin irit atau apa. Tapi ia hanya tidak berani pulang malam-malam sendirian dengan naik bus. Haruskah ia menghubungi sepupunya?

Sial sekali nasip Zitao. Seharusnya tadi ia menuruti saja tawaran Jonathan. Lagipula, Jonathan hanya sahabatnya. Tak mungkin Yifan marah kepadanya kan?

Sret.

Zitao tersentak ketika mendapati seseorang merangkul bahunya dari kanan. Ia menoleh ke pemilik tangan. Ia segera menjauhkan tubuh pemuda di sampingnya.

"Hey! Zitao! Aku hanya ingin menjagamu. Mana tega aku melihat gadis yang kupuja menunggu di depan kampus seorang diri?" Ujar pemuda tadi. Zitao mendesah pelan. Ia menepuk pelan bahunya. Pemuda di sebelahnya hanya terkekeh melihat tingkah Zitao yang seolah membersihkan virus darinya. Haha.

"Kenapa kau masih di sini, Feng?" Tanya Zitao dengan kesal. Ia tidak suka pemuda di sebelahnya itu. Menurut Zitao, Feng atau pemuda tadi, adalah orang paling gila di dunia.

"Hahaha. Tentu saja aku sedari tadi menunggumu pulang, sayang. Apalagi?" Zitao kembali melepaskan rangkulan Feng. Ia sedikit menjaga jarak dengan pemuda itu. Iya walaupun sebenarnya sosok Feng mengingatkannya akan Wu Yifan. Tinggi mereka sama dan wajah mereka juga blasteran luar negeri.

"Yifan _ge_ pasti menjemputku. Cepat pulang sana! Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri, Feng. Aku bisa menghajar mereka dengan Wushu-ku." Zitao terus melangkah ke kiri untuk menjauhi Feng yang sedari tadi mendekat ke arahnya. Sial. Feng itu pemuda paling menakutkan.

"Oh, ayolah. Dia hanya mempermainkanmu. Lihatlah! Sudah dua jam kau menunggu di sini. Pasti dia sedang bersenang-senang dengan sekretarisnya. Mana mau serius dia dengan anak kuliahan seperti kita?" Zitao mencoba menahan emosinya. Selain menyeramkan, Feng itu orangnya tidak bisa menjaga mulutnya dengan baik.

"Daripada kau. Sudah jadi mahasiswa tapi kerjaannya main wanita."

"Tapi hanya kau yang kucintai, Zitao."

"Diamlah! Aku muak mendengarmu berkata seperti itu."

"Benarkah?"

"Tentu saja. Suaramu tidak seseksi suara Yifan _ge_."

"Aku mencintaimu Huang Zitao. Aku mencintaimu, Huang Zitao." Feng terus mengucapkan kata-kata itu. Zitao menutup kedua telinganya dengan kesal. Ia berteriak dan menendang tulang kering Feng.

"Berhenti kubilang!"

"Aku tak akan berhenti sampai kau menerimaku." Zitao merasa kepalanya pening sekarang. Ini alasan kenapa ia tidak suka kalau ada kelas tambahan di malam hari. Dosen sialan! Kau membuat gadis Zitao kita yang manis selalu mengumpat kesal gara-gara pemuda bernama Feng itu.

"Aku mencintaimu Zitao. Aku mencintaimu." Chup. Feng menarik lengan Zitao dan ia mendaratkan bibir tebalnya di kening Zitao. Gadis yang sedari tadi mengumpat itupun terkejut. Ia hanya bisa terdiam dan kembali menendang tulang kering Feng lagi.

Zitao mengambil ponselnya dan segera menghubungi sepupunya. Ia meminta Zhoumi agar menjemputnya dengan nada merengek seperti anak kecil yang menangis minta permen. Zitao takut dengan Feng. Bisa-bisa nanti dia diperkosa oleh Feng kalau lama-lama berdua dengan pemuda gila itu. Hell no! Zitao milik Yifan.

Zitao menjaga sekelilingnya agar memastikan bahwa Feng tidak mengikutinya. Ia harus bersabar menunggu 15 menit agar Zhoumi menjemputnya. Sebenarnya ia merasa tak enak sih meminta kakak sepupunya itu untuk menjemputnya. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Sedari tadi Yifan tak bisa dihubungi. Apa benar kalau Yifan sedang bersama Minseok? Seperti apa yang tadi dikatakan Feng?

Zitao menggelengkan kepalanya untuk mengusir pemikiran konyol tersebut. Yifan pernah mengatakan kalau Minseok itu hanya sebatas teman. Bahkan Yifan pun jarang berkomunikasi dengan Minseok secara langsung.

Hap.

Zitao menjerit dengan keras ketika Feng memeluknya dari belakang. Zitao mencoba melepaskan tangan Feng yang mendekapnya.

"Bodoh! Lepaskan aku!"

"Tidak sampai kau berhenti berontak." Zitao mencoba mengalah. Ia tidak berontak. Feng mencium pipi kanannya. Zitao kembali berteriak kesal. Feng telah membohonginya.

"Ini namanya tindakan criminal, Feng." Jerit Zitao dan menggigit lengan Feng. Setelah berhasil lepas dari pelukan pemuda itu, Zitao menjulurkan lidahnya dan siap-siap akan menendang tulang kering Feng. Namun, pemuda itu berhasil merengkuhnya kembali dan mencium lembut bibir Zitao.

Zitao membulatkan kedua matanya. Feng melumat bibir kucing Zitao dengan lembut. Kedua matanya terpejam mencoba menikmati betapa manisnya bibir orang yang selalu ia cintai itu. Zitao memukul-mukul dada bidang Feng.

Sret.

Zitao menutup kedua matanya dengan erat ketika akhirnya ia bisa selamat dari terkaman Feng. Seorang pemuda tinggi menjulang telah menolongnya. Pemuda itu adalah Zhoumi. Sepupu Zitao. Ia kesal dengan tindakan Feng yang telah melakukan criminal tak senonoh kepada adik sepupunya. Ia memukul rahang Feng sampai pemuda gila –menurut Zitao- terjungkal ke belakang.

Setelahnya, Zhoumi membantu Zitao berdiri. Ia mengelus pelan rambut adik sepupunya itu. Dan membisikkan kalimat bahwa Zitao pasti baik-baik saja.

"_Gege. _Aku benci Wu Yifan!" Gumam Zitao pelan. Zhoumi terkejut. Sedangkan Feng sedari tadi sudah pergi. Ia tidak mau berurusan dengan Zhoumi.

"Apa katamu? Apa gara-gara pemuda bernama Feng tadi? Kau mencintai Feng daripada Yifan?" Zitao menangis dengan keras, membuat Zhoumi kelabakan.

"Aku benci Wu Yifan. Aku membencinya!" Zitao kembali meneriakkan kalimat itu. Zhoumi menghela napasnya dengan pelan. Mungkin adik sepupunya ini mengalami psikis akibat perbuatan Feng tadi.

"Ayo pulang!"

"Besok antarkan aku belanja, _ge._" Zhoumi hanya mengangguk menurutinya. Well, hanya belanja yang bisa membuat gadis itu tenang.

**Worth Love**

Yifan membanting cangkirnya. Ia muak dengan apa yang Luhan katakan. Ia sudah berusaha bersabar dengan kesadisan mulut berbisa Luhan. Tapi tetap saja, pemuda yang seperti Rusa itu mengatakannya.

Cukup.

Yifan tak perduli kalau Zitao benar-benar menggunakan kartu kreditnya untuk belanja. Ia mencintai Zitao, 'kan? Tak masalah jika uangnya digunakan oleh orang yang dicintainya.

"Tapi, ini sudah berlebihan Yifan. Zitao hampir membuat bangkrut perusahaan ini. Aku pun heran apa saja yang dibelinya?" Ujar Luhan dan meletakkan dua jari di dagunya. Berpose sedang berpikir.

"Mungkin dia sedang tidak dalam mood baik. Mengingat semalam kau membuatku telat menjemputnya." Kesal Yifan.

"Itu bukan kesalahanku. Minseok yang mengatur jadwal meetingmu. Akupun tak bisa menahan para klien itu yang meminta mengundurkan waktunya." Luhan mencoba membelanya. What the hell! Zitao yang salah. Untuk apa gadis itu selalu minta untuk dijemput oleh Yifan? Sebaiknya Luhan menyalahkan Yifan saja yang sudah dibutakan oleh cinta seorang Zitao.

"Diam atau aku akan memotong gajimu, Lu."

"Pecat saja aku sekalian. Agar perusahaan ini jatuh. Kau dibutakan oleh cinta gadis itu, Wufan. Kau seharusnya berpikir lebih dewasa. Astaga! Berapa umurmu?" Luhan masih mengoceh. Yifan benar-benar kesal. Ia menghampiri Luhan dan menghantam rahang sahabatnya yang cerewet itu.

"_Ugh-what the hell are you doing_?" Marah Luhan sambil memegangi rahangnya yang terasa ngilu. Pukulan Yifan bukan main-main. Well. Memang ia tahu bahwa Yifan akan terlihat sangat menakutkan ketika sedang marah. Tapi setidaknya Luhan melakukan tersebut demi kebaikan untuk Yifan. Sahabat yang sudah dianggap seperti saudaranya sendiri.

"_Get out!_" Teriak Yifan marah. Luhan hanya mendengus kesal dan segera keluar dari ruang kerja Yifan. Kapan kata-kata Luhan akan didengarkan oleh Yifan?

"Permisi, _Sir._ Ada sedikit masalah dengan pengaturan uang di perusahaan ini." Tepat setelah Luhan keluar, Minseok datang dan melaporkan hal penting kepada Yifan. Membuat pria tersebut mendecih. Ia perlu bicara dengan Zitao.

"Suruh Zhang Yixing mengatur pengeluaran dan pemasukan uang yang ada." Perintah Yifan mutlak. Minseok mengangguk mengerti dan segera melaksanakan perintah bosnya.

Yifan menggeram kesal. Ia mengacak rambutnya dengan gemas. Sial! Seharusnya ingatan tadi malam bisa dilupakannya dengan cepat seperti sebelum-sebelumnya. Yifan harus bertemu dengan Zitao dan meminta gadis itu menjelaskannya dengan baik-baik.

**Worth Love**

"Gah! Itu sakit!" Teriak Luhan kesakitan ketika Jongdae memijat rahangnya dengan telur mentah. Jongdae hanya tersenyum manis dan mengelus rahang Luhan dengan lembut.

"Maaf. Aku memang bukan calon istri yang baik." Ujar Jongdae dan kembali memijat rahang pemuda China itu. Luhan yang mendengarnya merasa bersalah karena sudah membentak Jongdae. Yang salah bukan Jongdae, melainkan sahabatnya yang sudah buta akan cinta itu.

"Tidak, sayang. Kau yang terbaik. Dengan sabar kau mengobatiku." Gumam Luhan dan mengambil tangan Jongdae yang tadi tengah memijat rahangnya. Ia mengecup punggung tangan tersebut dan mengambil telur mentah itu. Kemudian dia menciumi telapak tangan kanan Jongdae.

"Kau tahu, kau yang bisa memahamiku, Chen. Takkan ada yang bisa menjadi istriku sebaik dirimu. Penyanyi manisku." Gombal Luhan. Jongdae senang mendengarnya. Ia sampai menangis karena saking bahagianya memiliki kekasih seperti seorang Luhan.

"Terima kasih tuan Lu yang mesum." Jongdae terkekeh pelan setelah mengatakannya. Luhan hanya bisa berteriak keras sebagai protes. Tapi memang benar apa yang dikatakan Jongdae.

"Aku mesum hanya kepadamu saja." Bela Luhan dan mengecup lembut bibir Jongdae. Ia melepaskannya dengan cepat karena dirasanya sakit di rahangnya. Jongdae segera mengambil kembali telurnya dan memijat rahang Luhan.

"Diam dan biarkan aku menyelesaikan ini Luhan." Kata Jongdae dan dengan cekatan memijat rahang Luhan. Wajahnya yang terlihat sangat serius membuat Luhan selalu menatapnya penuh cinta.

"_Wo ai ni, _LuJongdae."

"Berhentilah mengoceh, Luhan."

"Tidak sampai kau mau mencium lukaku."

"Bahkan ini ada karena mulut berbisamu."

"Tapi kau menyukai kan? Kau menyukainya ketika mulut berbisa ini membuatmu mendesahkan namaku dengan keras. Jujurlah."

"Berhenti membual." Wajah Jongdae benar-benar memerah sekarang. Luhan tersenyum melihatnya. Ia menyukai Jongdae yang wajahnya memerah. Terlihat semakin manis saja.

"Baiklah. Aku akan berhenti. Tapi kau tak bisa menolak ajakan makan malam dengan keluarga Lu."

"Eh?"

**Worth Love**

Yifan menunggu Zitao sampai pukul 9 malam seperti biasanya. Iya. Hari ini Zitao ada kelas tambahan lagi. Yifan tak memperdulikan meetingnya. Ia harus bertemu dengan kekasihnya itu dan meminta penjelasan kenapa Zitao tak bisa dihubungi dengan hampir membuat perusahaannya bangkrut.

Yifan menyalakan radio mobilnya. Lagu klasik mengalun dengan lembut di indera pendengarannya. Kedua mata elangnya tak pernah lepas dari gerbang kampus Zitao. Ia tahu pasti jadwal kuliah Zitao.

Yifan mengernyitkan keningnya. Tangan kirinya mengecilkan volume radio mobilnya. Ia melihat kekasihnya Huang Zitao yang manis, sedang menggandeng lengan seorang pemuda yang tidak terlalu tampan. Menurut Yifan karena ia memang merasa paling tampan di sini.

"Itu bukan Jonathan. Lalu siapa pemuda itu?" Yifan membuka pintu mobilnya dan segera keluar untuk menghampiri Zitao yang tengah berjalan bersama teman-temannya.

"Zi." Panggil Yifan pelan. Ia mencoba menahan emosinya. Oh, ayolah. Ia sudah muak dicampakkan oleh gadisnya dan ditambah gadisnya itu tengah menggandeng atau lebih tepatnya memeluk lengan pemuda lain.

"Yifan _ge_? Kenapa bisa ada di sini?" Tanya Zitao terkejut dan segera melepaskan pelukannya kepada lengan teman pemudanya itu. Ia menyelipkan rambut hitamnya yang tergerai di belakang telinganya.

"Aku menjemputmu. Ini kejutan." Jawab Yifan dengan senyuman tampannya. Teman-teman gadis Zitao menahan teriakannya karena betapa tampannya pria sukses di depannya ini. Zitao mengangguk pelan.

"Tunggu sebentar. Aku pulang dulu, Am. Pastikan kau akan pulang dengan baik-baik saja. Jangan lupa menghubungiku kalau kau sudah sampai. Ok?" Ujar Zitao sambil merapikan jaket pemuda itu. Yifan sudah tidak tahan. Tapi ia tak boleh menjatuhkan harga dirinya di depan anak-anak ingusan kuliahan seperti teman Zitao itu.

Chup

Pemuda yang dipanggil Am tadi mencium kening Zitao dan menepuk pelan kedua bahu Zitao. Ia tersenyum dan mendorong tubuh Zitao agar segera mengikuti Yifan.

"Kau terlalu khawatir, _Peach._" Zitao tersenyum mendengarnya. Ia menghampiri Yifan dan segera memeluk lengan kekasihnya itu.

"Thanks Am. Take care of you. Good bye, guys!" Pamit Zitao dan mengajak pulang Yifan. Ia terlihat sangat senang ketika Yifan menjemputnya dengan tanpa memberitahunya terlebih dahulu. Ia menurunkan lengannya dan menggandeng tangan besar Yifan.

"Aku senang kau datang _ge_." Gumam Zitao dengan rona merah di wajahnya. Yifan hanya berdehem pelan. Ia melepaskan genggaman Zitao dan mengunci tubuh Zitao diantara dirinya dengan mobilnya.

"Maaf. Itu salahku kalau kau marah." Ujar Zitao dan menunjukkan seringai tipisnya. Yifan menghela napasnya sejenak.

"Apa yang terjadi, Zi? Kenapa kau melakukan semua ini?" Tanya Yifan yang sudah tak bisa mengontrol emosinya. Zitao hanya menyeringai pelan.

"Jawablah dengan jujur. Kenapa kau menggunakan kartu kreditku? Apakah ini karena kau lupa membawa kartumu? Kau hampir membuat perusahaanku bangkrut, Zi. Aku muak dengan semuanya." Kesal Yifan dan hampir menampar kekasihnya. Tapi ia masih ingat siapa gadis di depannya itu. Orang yang begitu berharga baginya.

"Muak? Kau pernah memikirkan apa yang pernah terjadi kepadaku atas kelalaianmu? Kau hampir membuatku diperkosa oleh pemuda paling berengsek di sini. Kau bilang uang tak berharga bagimu, jadi aku menghabiskan uangmu itu bukan hal yang penting untukmu. Kau bilang hanya aku yang berharga. Jadi untuk apa kau kesini mati-matian menungguku hanya untuk membicarakan masalah uang yang hampir saja membuat perusahaanmu bangkrut?" Zitao menjelaskannya sambil menangis. Ia masih trauma dengan kejadian yang hampir diperkosa oleh Feng waktu itu. Yifan tak tega melihatnya. Ia segera memeluk tubuh mungil kekasihnya.

"Maafkan aku Zi. Aku tak bermaksud membuatmu seperti ini. Maafkan aku! Aku mencintaimu." Jelas Yifan mencoba menenangkan Zitao yang menangis sesegukan.

"Lupakan uangmu." Bisik Zitao dengan nada meminta. Yifan menggeleng pelan.

"Aku tak bisa menghidupimu kalau tak ada uang, Zi."

"Kau bilang aku yang berharga."

"Tapi uang nomor dua untuk kita bisa hidup. Nah, sekarang berhentilah menghabiskan uang perusahaan, sayang." Yifan melepaskan pelukannya dan menghapus air mata yang mengalir di pipi Zitao.

"Aku akan menggantinya. Lihat saja besok! Minseok _jiejie_ akan melaporkan bahwa keuangan perusahaanmu sudah membaik." Zitao tersenyum lebar dengan manis. Yifan mendekatkan wajahnya dan mengecup lembut bibir _kissable_ Zitao.

"Ayo pulang!"

"Dengan senang hati tuan Direktur."

"Ngomong-ngomong. Siapa pemuda yang tadi kau panggil Am?"

To be continue…

Maaf kalau ceritanya semakin ga jelas dan semakin ga menarik. Emang sih, yang Miko tulis itu ngebosenin. Soal reviewnya, Miko mau jawab nih. Hehehe. Terima kasih yang sudah mau meluangkan waktu untuk membaca dan meninggalkan review di cerita _cheesy_ Miko.

**Dandeliona96: ** Yah gitu deh. Dari dulu suka bikin karakter yang manis-manis tapi matre. Xoxoxo jangan dibayangin aja deh kalau begitu. Maaf ya lama updatenya.

**coffe507: ** bener banget. Biasanya Yifan yang nyakitin Zitao manis kita *pasang wajah sedih* aku juga ngejleb pas nulis bagian Luhan ngomong gitu tentang Zitao *nah loh*

**LVenge: **yah, tergantung yang memaknainya sih. Hanya Zitao, Yifan dan Tuhanlah yang tahu apakah Zitao mencintai Yifan. Xoxoxo aduh, aku semangat banget ngelanjutin fanfic ini. Makasih ya.

**aldifirdaus63: **sip. Ini udah dilanjut. Jangan panggil Thor ya. Saya bukan pahlawan yang bawa palu itu nak -_- panggil MIKO aja plis.

**Baby Kim: ** iya. Itu si Jongdae jadi cewek. Miko suka banget kalau Jongdae itu 'uke' xoxo

**princess huang: **Miko bukan pahlawan yang bawa palu plis -_- ini udah dilanjut sayang

**SimbaRella: ** yang sama Zitao? Maaf. Miko gasuka kalau Sehun jadi orang ketiga KrisTao. Plis ya! Miko ga mau mandang sebelah mata ke tuan muda Oh Sehun *eh?* maaf gabisa update kilat. Kewajiban menuntutku.. xoxo

**ShinJiWoo920202: **setuju nih sama kamu. Yifan kudu wajib membuat Zitao bertekuk lutut. xxoxo

**uknow69: **bukan kok sayang. Bukan Sehun. Miko juga ga suka HunTao. Miko sukanya HunKai ajaa.. xoxoxo

**devimalik: **plis. Jangan Minseok. Si manis berpipi bakpao itu gaboleh sama Yifan. Kan si Yifan hanya untuk Zitao seorang. Xoxoxo. Kalau Minseok sih hanya untuk si Rusa Luhan :P

**pinzame: **coba kamu Tanya lagi pas setelah baca chapter kedua ini. xoxoxo

**AulChan12:** Zitao selingkuh? Demi Loveto? *nahloh* Zitao ga selingkuh kok. Cuman salah pandang aja sih pemuda Canada-China itu xoxo

**KrisTaoTao: **UDAH DILANJUT SAYANG! MAKASIH UDAH SEMANGATIN MIKO. TAPI MAAF GABISA UPDATE KILAT. ADA KEWAJIBAN YANG LEBIH PENTING SOALNYA. *maaf capslock jebol* ngomong-ngomong, kenapa panggil 'kak'? umurnya berapa? -_-

**Safitri676: **aduh, jangan nangis dong. Miko jadi gaenak nih nulis fanfic. Itu Jonathan yang sama Zitao kok. Dia Cuma sahabatnya aja. Galebih *nangis Bombay*

**Peachpetals: **Zitao emang wajahnya serem, makanya dibuat jahat. Kan cocok sih *dilindes truk* tapi Zitao manis kan? xoxo

**junghyema: **kamu kenapa manggil-manggil Zitao? Ntar dimarahin sama abang Yifan loh -_- ngomong-ngomong review kamu gaseperti biasanya ya. Sekarang cuman 6 karakter saja -_- xoxo

**luphbepz: **ini udah dilanjut sayaaang XD

**Lady Azhura: **nah, reviewmu panjang banget -_- eh, ngomong-ngomong salam kenal juga ya. Iya deh, kamu boleh panggil aku eonni. Tapi umurmu berapa nak? Kok panggil aku eonni? -_- berasa aye udah tua aje. Gini deh, Miko mau jelasin. Kenapa Miko nulisnya EXO YAOI FAN FICTION, itu karena couplenya yaoi. Kan sesame jenis dan segroup –mantan group-. Cuman akhir-akhir ini miko lebih ngefeel kalau ukenya dijadiin cewek. Gatau kenapa -_- silahkan anda untuk berpikir sendiri siapa yang tersakiti dan disakiti. Bahkan Miko pun bingung ini. Buat sudut pandangnya susah sih. Saya berharap kamu semakin penasaran. Hahaha XD tuh kan, balesan reviewnya juga jadi panjang gegara elu sih -_-

**bellasung21 : **makasih banget udah mau ngereview cerita membosankan yang Miko tulis. Iya nih. Miko juga sukaaa banget beda usia mereka yang bisa dibilang ga wajar. Ehehe. Udah lanjut kok nih.

**pranawuland : **thanks for review. Ini chapter lanjutannya. Maaf nunggu lama ya.

** ?**

** ! ! !**


	3. Chapter 3

**Worth Love**

**Present by Miko**

**EXO YAOI FAN FICTION**

**Cast: Wu Yifan – Huang Zitao**

**Hurt, comfort, drama, romance, genderswitch**

_**Orang-orang berkata aku adalah orang bodoh. Yang mempertahankanmu selama ini. Kau yang hanya mempermainkanku dan tak serius denganku. Tapi ketahuilah, kau adalah segalanya. Aku tak akan pernah melepaskanmu. Uang tak berharga bagiku. Tapi bersamamu adalah hal paling berharga yang pernah kumiliki.**_

**Backsound: Justin Bieber – Love Me**

**Jason Chen – Love The Way You Lie &amp; Not Afraid mashup**

Pagi yang cerah nan segar untuk tidak mengganggu pasangan yang sedang berlovey-dovey di atas ranjang. Yang kelelahan karena semalam mereka 'bermain' dengan cukup menggairahkan.

Tapi tidak bagi Luhan. Ia melakukan yang seharusnya tidak orang-orang lakukan di pagi hari. Ia selalu melakukan hal tersebut untuk Yifan. Terkecuali. Ia suka mengganggu Yifan dan Zitao di pagi hari. Benar-benar terlihat sangat menyenangkan.

"Luhan! Sudah berapa kali kukatakan untuk tidak menggangguku di pagi hari!" Teriak Yifan menggelegar ketika Luhan melemparinya dengan buah apel merah kesukaannya.

"Hahahaha. Maaf mengganggu pagi indah kalian. Krauk." Tawa Luhan menggelegar dan memakan apel lainnya. Dahi Yifan berkedut mendengar jawaban Luhan yang terdengar sangat santai. Zitao yang melihat Yifan kesalpun memegangi lengan kekasihnya itu.

"Kenapa kau datanng kemari, Lu?" Tanya Zitao dengan baik-baik. Luhan menaikkan salah satu alisnya. Ia berdiri dan menghampiri ranjang Yifan dengan masih menggigit apelnya.

"Selamat pagi, Zitao yang manis. Apa semalam menyenangkan?" Sapa Luhan sambil menunjukkan senyum menggodanya. Sedangkan Zitao hanya memutar kedua bola matanya malas.

"Pagi, Luhan. Oh, semalam sangat menyenangkan. Tidak seperti pagi ini yang terlihat sangat mendung melihatmu berada di apartemen Yifan _ge._" Jawab Zitao dan menunjukkan senyum lugunya. Dahi Luhan berkedut mendengarnya. Ia mendesah pelan dan kembali memakan apelnya.

"Well, aku di sini bukan untuk mengganggu kalian. Aku hanya ingin melaporkan sesuatu yang sangat penting kepada Yifan."

"Katakan dan pergilah Lu." Yifan benar-benar muak dengan kehadiran sahabatnya yang sampai membobol apartemennya untuk menyampaikan masalah yang tidak terlalu besar dan penting.

"Tadi pagi aku mendapatkan laporan dari sekretaris bakpaomu, bahwa uang perusahaan sudah kembali normal. Terima kasih sudah mau mengembalikan uang perusahaan, Zi."

"Pembohong. Kau malah berterima kasih kepadaku. Bukannya kau hanya ingin menyampaikan sesuatu kepada Yifan _ge_? Tsk!" Kesal Zitao dan melempar bantal ke arah Luhan. Membuat apel merah yang tadi digenggam pemuda porselen itu terjatuh.

"YA! Aku berusaha bersikap baik kepadamu! Masih untung aku mau berterima kasih kepadamu, daripada aku tidak mengatakan apa-apa setelah apa yang telah kau lakukan kepada perusahaan kami." Marah Luhan dengan dahi yang berkedut. Ia menggeram kesal. Ia mencoba untuk tidak berkata yang tidak enak didengar agar Yifan tidak tersinggung juga.

"Terserahmu! Aku heran kepada Jongdae _jiejie_, kenapa ia bisa sampai mencintaimu setengah mati? Kau sahabat Yifan _ge_ paling bodoh!"

"Jaga ucapanmu Huang Zitao!"

"Luhan si mulut berbisa!"

Yifan hanya tertawa canggung melihat sahabat dan kekasihnya bertengkar. Selalu begitu. Mungkin ini cara mereka untuk saling berada dalam zona aman. Tapi ia tak terlalu percaya dengan Luhan yang bisa akrab dengan Zitao. Karena sahabatnya itu yang berusaha untuk menyingkirkan Zitao dari sisinya.

"Sudahlah. Luhan! Kau pulanglah. Kau sudah menyampaikan tugasmu dengan baik." Ujar Yifan dan menarik kerah Luhan untuk segera keluar dari kamarnya.

"Ugh! Yifan! Argh! Kau bisa membunuhku." Marah Luhan dan mencoba melepaskan cengkraman Yifan dari kerahnya yang ditarik dari belakang.

Zitao menjulurkan lidahnya kepada Luhan. Membuat pemuda porselen itu semakin kesal dengan kekasih sahabatnya. _Akan kubalas perbuatanmu!_ Batin Luhan untuk Zitao.

**Worth Love**

Zitao menghentikan potong-memotong sayuran untuk membuat kuah sehat ala Zitao. Ia mengambil smartphonenya yang tadi berdering. Menandakan bahwa ada sebuah pesan masuk. Ia tersenyum ketika melihat siapa yang mengirimnya.

"_Aigoo_! _Kawaii_!" Teriak Zitao tanpa sadar. Ia bahkan menggunakan bahasa Jepang untuk menunjukkan betapa gemasnya ia.

Gyut

Sepasang lengan kekar memeluknya dari belakang tepat di perutnya. Zitao terkejut dan segera mengunci smartphonenya. Ia merasakan beban berat di bahu kirinya.

"Kau sedang apa? Kenapa sampai berteriak seperti itu? Apa sayurnya menggemaskan?" Canda Yifan dan meniup-niup leher jenjang Zitao.

"Bukan. Tadi aku membaca sebuah pesan dari Amber! Dia mengirimkan sesuatu yang sangat lucu." Jelas Zitao sejujur mungkin. Yifan mengeratkan pelukannya dan mencium bahu Zitao yang terekspos bebas. Karena gadisnya itu menggenakan sweaternya. Tentu saja kebesaran, karena tubuh Zitao lebih kecil darinya.

"Boleh aku melihatnya?"

"Kupikir, kau tidak suka dengan sesuatu yang berbau '_kawaii_' ,_ ge_."

"Kau salah. Kau '_kawaii_' , Zi."

Blush.

"Jangan bercanda _ge_! Sebaiknya kau mandi. Aku akan menyiapkan makan malammu." Zitao melepaskan pelukan posesif kekasihnya itu. Yifan merasa kalau Zitao menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya. Ia tidak beranjak dari sana dan malah menatap Zitao dengan intens.

"Oh, ayolah _ge_! Baiklah, aku akan memberitahumu apa yang Am kirimkan padaku. Tapi kau harus mandi dulu." Kata Zitao. Yifan masih tidak mau beranjak. Zitao jadi kesal. Ia menunjukkan tingkah imutnya dan memanggil-manggil nama Yifan dengan nada merajuk.

"Jangan sampai kau merahasiakan sesuatu dariku, Zi." Ujar Yifan pada akhirnya dan mengecup sekilas bibir _kissable_ Zitao.

Setelah Yifan tak terlihat oleh pandagannya lagi, ia membuka _lockscreen_nya dan mengirimkan pesan kepada Am. Hanya butuh waktu semenit bagi Zitao untuk mendapatkan balasan dari Amber.

"Aku belum siap mengatakannya." Gumam Zitao sepelan mungkin. Ia tak mau Yifan mendengarkannya. Ya meskipun itu mustahil. Karena sekarang Yifan sudah berada di dalam kamar mandi. Melakukan apa yang diminta oleh gadis manisnya itu terlebih dahulu sebelum makan malam.

**Worth Love**

Yifan mengecup sayang kening Zitao setelah kekasihnya itu menjelaskan semuanya kepadanya. Ia tak pernah tahu kalau Amber itu memiliki seorang adik perempuan yang memiliki selera yang sama dengan Zitao. Menyukai hewan lucu bernama 'Panda'. Mengoleksi_ merchandise_ Panda.

"Dasar! Aku kira kau menyembunyikan sesuatu, sayang." Ucap Yifan dan menempelkan pipinya di kepala Zitao. Iya, kini posisi mereka adalah berbaring di atas ranjang. Dengan Zitao yang bersandar pada bahu kirinya.

"Itukah alasan kau sangat memperhatikan Amber?" Tanya Yifan. Zitao mendongak dan mengangguk sekilas.

"Aku sangat menyukai Kimberly. Dia sangat lucu dan menggemaskan _ge._ Aku sudah menganggapnya seperti adikku sendiri. Makanya aku juga harus memperhatikan Amber, agar ia bisa menjaga Kim dengan baik." Yifan tersenyum ketika mendengarkan penjelasan dari Zitao. Tangan kirinya yang dijadikan bantal itu mengusap lembut bahu kiri Zitao.

"Sekarang tidurlah. Besok kau harus kuliah." Yifan menutup kedua matanya. Zitao tersenyum senang melihatnya. Ia semakin mendekat ke tubuh Yifan. Tangan kirinya berada di atas dada bidang Yifan.

"Selamat malam, _ge_. Semoga mimpi indah!"

**Worth Love**

Zitao segera berlari sekencang yang ia bisa setelah turun dari bus. Ia tak perduli kalau terminal bus itu cukup jauh dari kantor kekasihnya. Yang penting, ia bisa bertemu dengan kekasihnya itu. Beberapa orang di jalan menegurnya akan lebih berhati-hati. Tapi Zitao tak menghiraukannya.

Zitao cuek dengan orang-orang di kantor yang memperhatikannya dan bertanya-tanya siapa gadis yang berlarian dengan brutal di dalam kantor. Sebenarnya Zitao cukup bingung ia harus kemana. Karena ini adalah pertama kalinya ia datang ke kantor Yifan. Tapi ia mencoba mengingat-ingat. Ia pernah diberitahu oleh Yifan letak kantornya dengan detail. Karena Yifan sangat berharap kalau Zitao akan mengunjunginya di kantor.

Zitao menghentikan langkahnya setelah sampai di lantai paling atas. Ia tadi tidak menggunakan _elevator_. Karena ia tak sempat berpikir. Ia ingin bertemu dengan Yifan dan meminta penjelasan dari kekasihnya itu.

Ia melihat seorang wanita di meja resepsionis. Ia yakin kalau itu adalah Minseok _jiejie_. Sekretaris pribadi Wu Yifan. Ia menghampirinya dan bertanya apakah presdir sedang sibuk?

"Tapi maaf, kami tidak bisa membiarkanmu bertemu dengannya begitu saja. Kau harus membuat janji terlebih dahulu. Mungkin lain kali kau mau-" Ucapan Minseok terhenti ketika dengan lancang Zitao membuka pintu ruang kerja Yifan. Minseok berteriak kesal dengan tingkah tak sopan dari gadis yang lebih muda itu. Zitao tetap cuek. Setelah ia membuka pintunya, ia mencari sosok Yifan.

Yifan mendongak dan melihat Zitao berada di ambang pintu ruang kerjanya. Ia tersenyum. Ia merasa senang ketika akhirnya Zitao mau mengunjunginya di kantor. Ia berdiri dan menyuruh Minseok untuk keluar dan tidak mengganggunya dengan kekasihnya.

Yifan menghampiri Zitao dan ingin memberikan hadiah pelukan sebelum ia mendapatkan tamparan keras di pipi kirinya. Ia ingin tahu alasan mengapa Zitao menamparnya. Namun, ia malah melihat wajah sedih Zitao, dan wajah itu dibanjiri oleh air mata.

"Zi, kau kenapa? Apa yang telah terjadi?" Tanya Yifan dan mencoba sekali lagi untuk merengkuh tubuh kekasihnya. Namun Zitao malah mundur dan mengusap air matanya.

"Pembohong! Kau bilang kau tidak akan pernah meninggalkanku. Tapi apa? Kau malah akan pergi meninggalkanku selama sebulan di London! Hiks. Kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya kepadaku, _ge_? Apa kau sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi? Maka dari itu kau ingin pergi dari sisiku?" Zitao menumpahkan rasa kesalnya kepada Yifan. Tanpa ada yang disembunyikannya. Yifan menarik tubuh Zitao kedalam pelukannya. Ia mengusap kepala bagian belakang Zitao.

"Maafkan aku. Aku tidak bisa mengatakannya kepadamu. Aku selalu bingung untuk mengatakannya kepadamu, Zi. Aku takut. Aku tak mau kau harus ikut denganku dan meninggalkan kuliahmu. Aku benar-benar mencintaimu. Aku melakukan semua ini karena aku mencintaimu. Sebulan itu tidak lama. Walaupun aku tahu aku tidak akan bisa menahan rasa rinduku kepadamu selama itu. Ini pekerjaanku untuk menghidupimu." Jelas Yifan. Zitao membalas memeluk tubuh Yifan. Ia semakin menangis sesegukan.

"Setidaknya kau harus berani mengatakannya kepadaku, _ge_. Hiks. Dengan begitu aku akan dengan sabar menunggumu." Ucap Zitao. Yifan senang mendengarnya. Ia melepaskan pelukannya dan mengecup bibir _kissable_ Zitao.

"Bersediakah malam ini kau mau menemaniku, Zi?" Pinta Yifan dengan tersenyum senang. Zitao mendorong dada bidang Yifan.

"Siapa?"

"Hah?"

"Dengan siapa _gege_ akan pergi ke London? Dengan Minseok _jiejie_ kah?" Yifan mengecup sekali lagi bibir Zitao.

"Bukan. Aku akan pergi bersama Luhan." Zitao bernapas lega. Kemudian, tanpa disadari, tubuh Zitao jadi oleng dan ambruk ke lantai. Yifan segera menggedong tubuh Zitao dan menidurkannya di atas sofa. Ia meletakkan dahinya di dahi Zitao.

_Panas!_ Yifan mencium bibir Zitao. Hanya sebentar, karena gadisnya itu menolak. Raut wajahnya terlihat sangat khawatir. Ia tak mau kalau Zitao sakit.

"Kau tadi berlari? Kau terlihat sangat kelelahan, Zi. Istirahatlah sebentar. Aku akan mengantarmu pulang." Ujar Yifan sambil menyelimuti Zitao dengan jasnya. Setelah itu, ia mengecup kening Zitao.

"Malam ini, aku ingin menginap di apartemen _gege_. Besok kau sudah berangkat." Yifan tersenyum. Zitao menutup kedua matanya dan tidur dengan nyenyaknya.

**Worth Love**

Luhan menikmati kenangan-kenangan ini. Ia tidak akan pernah melupakan merasakan kehangatan tangan Jongdae yang mengusap lembut rambut coklatnya. Ia yang tidur di kursi taman dengan menggunakan paha Jongdae sebagai bantalnya. Ia harus menghabiskan banyak waktu dengan Jongdae hari ini sebelum ia akan pergi ke London bersama Yifan.

"Luhan! Kau tertidur? Merepotkan!" Ujar Jongdae dan mendesah pelan. Luhan terkekeh mendengarnya. Ia mengambil tangan kanan Jongdae yang tadi digunakan untuk mengusap rambutnya. Kemudian mengecup lembut telapak tangan tersebut.

"Besok aku akan pergi ke London bersama Presdir. Kita akan membangun cabang perusahaan di sana." Jelas Luhan. Jongdae terkejut.

"Be-berapa lama?"

"Sebulan. Apakah kau akan kesepian? Aku bisa meminta Minseok untuk menema-"

"Tidak perlu. Minggu depan aku harus pulang ke Korea. Aku tidak bertemu dengan mereka selama 1 tahun ini. Aku juga belum mengirim e-mail kepada mereka tentang kelulusanku. Aku tak tahu dengan pasti kapan aku akan kembali ke China lagi." Luhan terkejut dengan penjelasan Jongdae. Ia bangun dan memandang wajah Jongdae dengan intens.

"Lalu? Kau tak mau memperkenalkanku kepada keluargamu? Sial! Kenapa harus sekarang Yifan meminta proyek pembangunan cabang di London. Membuatku tidak bisa bertemu dengan calon mertuaku saja. Tapi sayang, dengar! Setelah aku selesai dengan urusanku di London, aku akan segera menyusulmu ke Korea. Tunggu aku ya!" Ujar Luhan dengan semangat. Jongdae tertawa pelan mendengarnya. Ia mengangguk setuju dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh kekasihnya.

"Sekarang, ayo makan malam di rumahku. Aku ingin menghabiskan malam ini denganmu, sayang." Ajak Luhan dan menarik Jongdae.

**Worth Love**

Jongdae mendesah pelan ketika ciuman Luhan mulai turun ke lehernya. Ia meremas bahu Luhan ketika pria itu menggigit dan meninggalkan _hickeys_ di lehernya. Tangan kanan Luhan menelusup ke dalam pakaian Jongdae. Ia mengusap perut seksi Jongdae. Kemudian merambat ke atas dan tangannya bertemu dengan payudara Jongdae.

"Ah! Luhan!" Desah Jongdae ketika Luhan meremas payudaranya. Luhan selalu bisa memanjanya. Ia hanya menutup kedua matanya dan mendesah untuk menikmati apa yang Luhan lakukan padanya.

Tiga puluh menit kemudian, tubuh mereka sudah polos tanpa sehelai benangpun. Tubuh mereka juga sudah menyatu. Jongdae masih kesakitan, walaupun itu bukan pertama kalinya ia melakukannya dengan Luhan.

Luhan mengusap pipi kiri Jongdae. Ia merasa bersalah karena sudah menyakiti kekasihnya itu. "Apa masih sesakit itu?" Tanya Luhan. Jongdae menatapnya dan tersenyum.

"Tidak. Lanjutkan saja, Lu. Sebentar lagi kau akan berpuasa selama sebulan." Ujar Jongdae. Luhan tertawa pelan mendengarnya.

"Tapi jangan memaksakan diri, Chen." Jongdae menutup kedua matanya dan merasakan kehangatan tangan Luhan di pipinya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Lu." Gumam Jongdae. Luhan tersenyum. Ia melakukannya dengan selembut mungkin agar Jongdae tidak semakin merasa kesakitan.

_Luhan memang menyebalkan. Tapi dia akan terlihat sangat dewasa dan menjadi pribadi yang hangat ketika bercinta. Aku beruntung memiliki kekasih sepertinya. Aku mencintainya._ Batin Jongdae.

**Worth Love**

Yifan mengusap lembut rambut Zitao. Ia tersenyum senang ketika kembali mengingat betapa menyenangkannya waktu yang baru saja dilewatkannya dengan kekasihnya itu. Meskipun kekasihnya itu sedang sakit, tapi Zitao masih mau memberikan tubuhnya hanya untuknya, karena besok ia akan memulai puasanya selama sebulan. Tanpa menyentuh atau bahkan mendengar suara Zitao selama sebulan.

"Aku benar-benar mencintaimu, Zi. Aku berharap, kita bisa melakukannya tanpa 'benda sialan' itu secepat mungkin. Tapi aku pasti akan menunggumu dengan sabar." Kata Yifan dan mengecup lembut kening Zitao. Setelahnya ia menyusul Zitao untuk tidur dengan lengan yang memeluk pinggang kekasihnya itu.

**Worth Love**

Yifan menyeret Luhan agar segera keluar dan pergi ke Bandara. Atau mereka akan ketinggalan jadwal penerbangannya. Namun, sahabat bodohnya itu malah memeluk Jongdae semakin erat. Ia tidak mau meninggalkan kekasihnya itu. Ia masih ingin bersama kekasihnya itu.

"Kau, bodoh! Kau yang membuat proposal untuk segera membangun cabang di London. Kenapa sekarang malah kau yang tidak mau pergi?" Kesal Yifan. Ia menatap Jongdae. Semoga kekasih Luhan itu mau membantunya.

"Lu, kalau kau mau segera berangkat, ketika pulang nanti aku akan membuatkan _jajangmyeon_ untukmu." Bujuk Jongdae. Dengan sigap, Luhan segera melepaskan pelukannya pada Jongdae dan berjalan mendahului Yifan untuk naik ke limonsin perusahaan.

"Aku pegang janjimu, sayang. Aku mencintaimu." Pamit Luhan sambil melambaikan tangannya pada Jongdae. Yifan tersenyum melihatnya. Lihat kan? Cinta bisa membuat orang bodoh. Luhan yang bodoh menjadi terlihat semakin bodoh di matanya.

**Worth Love**

Yifan bingung harus melakukan apa untuk sahabatnya itu. Ia tak pernah melihat Luhan selemas itu. Apakah karena ia tidak bertemu dengan Jongdae ketika pulang dari London? Tapi bukankah ketika di London Luhan berkata akan pergi ke Korea tanpa ke China terlebih dahulu? Kenapa sekarang malah ada di apartemennya? Bodoh!

"Lu, bukankah-"

"Jongdae melarangku. Katanya, aku tak perlu ke Korea. Tiga hari lagi ia akan kembali ke China. Tapi aku benar-benar merindukannya, Yifan." Curhat Luhan dan merebahkan tubuhnya di atas sofa. Aura disekitarnya benar-benar gelap. Membuat Yifan merasa apartemennya menjadi tidak tenang.

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak pulang ke rumahmu?" Tanya Yifan. Ia duduk di sofa yang bersebrangan dengan sofa yang ditiduri Luhan. Segelas _whiskey _di tangan kanannya. Luhan menoleh ke arah Yifan. Wajahnya benar-benar mengerikan.

"Aku tak mau semakin merindukannya. Aku bercinta dengannya di kamarku di malam sebelum kita berangkat." Yifan berdehem pelan mendengarkan penjelasan Luhan. Setelah itu, mereka berada dalam suasana yang aneh. Dalam keheningan.

"Apakah hubunganmu dengan Zitao baik-baik saja? Kau tak mau menjemputnya? Atau karena kau kelelahan?" Tanya Luhan. Sebenarnya ia malas bicara. Tapi namanya juga Luhan. Ia sangat cerewet. Ia tidak bisa hidup dalam keheningan. Yifan meletakkan gelas _whiskey _nya di atas meja.

"Zitao tidak ada kuliah hari ini. Aku bisa menemuinya besok pagi. Kalau kau ingin menginap, pastikan kau tidak menghancurkan rumahku, Lu." Luhan mencibir pelan ketika Yifan sikapnya tak pernah berubah.

"Geez! Aku sangat merindukan Lu Jongdae! Aku ingin bertemu dengan calon mertuaku dan segera melaksanakan pernikahan kami." Teriak Luhan.

"Jangan berteriak, Lu! Ini sudah malam."

"Aku merindukan Jongdae!"

"Diam atau kutendang kau keluar dari apartemenku!"

"Aku merindukan Jongdae!"

"Luhan! Mati kau!"

**Worth Love**

Yifan mendobrak meja makannya. Ia memasang wajah kesal di depan Zitao. Aura disekitarnya terasa sangat mengerikan. Zitao jadi bingung dan ketakutan. Kenapa Yifan jadi berubah semarah ini? Padahal tadi pria itu menyambutnya dengan hangat dan memintanya –dengan merengek– untuk dimasakkan sarapan. Tapi setelah Zitao membuatkan sarapan, Yifan malah marah dan tidak mau makan. Zitao jadi cemberut.

"Zi. Katakan kepadaku sebenarnya, apa hubunganmu dengan Amber? Kenapa dia mengirimkan foto disaat kau dan Kimberly mencium pipinya? Kau selingkuh dengannya?" Eh! Zitao jadi terkejut dengan ucapan Yifan. Kenapa kekasihnya bisa tahu kalau tadi Amber mengirimkan foto itu? Atau jangan-jangan tadi Yifan melihat-lihat ponselnya dan membuka e-mail dari Amber? Sialan! Kenapa ini harus terjadi?

"Zi!" Teriak Yifan tak sabar menunggu jawaban dari Zitao.

"Aku tidak menjalin hubungan dengan Amber. Bukankah aku sudah menjelaskannya dua bulan yang lalu? Apa salahnya mencium pipi Amber. Dia sudah seperti saudaraku sendiri, _ge_." Marah Zitao. Yifan menghembuskan napasnya dengan kasar.

"Memang itu sepele. Tapi kenapa kau merahasiakannya dariku? Aku tak suka orang lain menyentuhmu, Zi. Jadi pantas kalau aku semarah ini."

"Tapi itu berlebihan, _ge._"

"Lalu apa maksud dari pesan Amber yang mengatakan kalau ia akan menyiapkan tempat tidur untukmu?"

"Eh? Kau membaca semua e-mail dari Amber? Itu lancang _ge_!"

"Kau kekasihku. Sangat wajar jika aku boleh melihat hal-hal privasimu. Aku ingin mengetahui apa yang kau lakukan. Tapi kau malah menghianatiku."

"Cukup! Kita belum menikah _ge._"

"Kita belum menikah? Jadi kau boleh tidur dengan pria lain begitu?"

"Kau tak tahu apa-apa _ge_."

"Maka jelaskan semuanya kepadaku, Zi!"

"Ugh! Aku membencimu! Aku mau pulang." Zitao melepaskan celemeknya dan meletakkan di meja makan. Kemudian ia berjalan keluar. Yifan mengejarnya dan meminta penjelasan. Kenapa Zitao jadi semarah itu? Yang seharusnya marah di sini itu Yifan. Bukannya Zitao. Kan Zitao yang selingkuh.

"Lepaskan aku, _ge_. Aku membencimu. Jangan pernah temui aku lagi." Marah Zitao dan melepas lengannya dari cengkraman Yifan.

To be continue . . .

Maaf ya kalau Miko updatenya lama banget. Soalnya Miko lagi males numpang wifi ke rumah orang buat publish satu fanfiction doang. Makanya Miko nulis dulu sebanyak-banyaknya. Kemudian publish beberapa fanfiction.

**Thanks to: Dandeliona96: **ya siapa aja. Yang penting tokoh pembantu di ff ini. Hehe. Thanks ya udah mau review di ff Miko.

**SFA30: **thanks udah mau review. hehehe

**Medusa Kim Siska: **gapapa kok. Santai aja. Mau ff Miko ga dikomentari juga gapapa. Tapi biasanya malah lama aku updatenya kalo gaada yang review. *nahloh?* hehe. Thanks ya udah mau review

**TKsit: ** emang aku buat sudut pandang yang sulit dimengerti sama pembaca. Miko pun juga sulit baca karakter Zitao. *padahal yang nulis* thanks for review kakak *flying kiss*

**Luphbepz: **jangan gila dong kak. Entar yang baca sama yang review ffnya Miko siapa? *watados* thanks udah review kak

**wuziper: **Miko suka banget jadiin Luhan ge jahat. Hahaha *ketawa evil ala Kyuhyun* thanks for review kak.

**AulChan12: **penasaran ya? Sama. Miko juga -_- panggil Miko aja dong. Jangan thor. Aku bukan pahlawan yang palu kak. Udah dibilangin juga. *pout*

**junghyema: **beb, Ngomong apaain sih? *pasang wajah kaya D.O* Tao mau diapain? Ntar Wufan tahu abis elu ntar beb. Hahaha. Makanya kasih tahulah beb. Well, Makasih ya udah review. Kali ini reviewmu banyak beb.

**icegreentealatte: **kalau Zitao gamau sama Wufan ya biar Miko aja yang jadi pendamping Wufan *modus* hahaha. Thanks for review kak *wink*

**VampireDPS: **kalo Zitao ngambeknya ga gitu doang, abis udah ini cerita. Soalnya Wufan bakalan berpaling sama Miko. *dihajar Zitao* Luhan emang gitu *nunjuk Luhan yang lagi maen PSP dengan mupeng* dia orangnya sok ga berdosa *nangis Bombay* thanks ya kak udah mau ngereview. hehe

**Bunda Tao: **Zitao matre ga ya? Hehehe. Baca terus aja kak. Biar tahu kelanjutanya. Hehe. Thanks for review kak.

**daunj97: **Zitao mah dari dulu muka doang yang sangar. Hahahha *ditonjok pake tongkat Wushu* dia emang hatinya baik kok *kedipkedip lucu* thanks ya kak udah review.

**ShinJiWoo20202: **bingung? Peluk Tiang aja kak. Tapi jangan Wufan atau Chanyeol ya? Ntar dimarahin sama Zitao dan Baekhyun loh. Thanks for review kak.

**bellasung21: **Zitao cinta ga ya sama Wufan? *ikut mikir* kan hanya Zitao dan Tuhan yang tahu. Miko hanya dipaksa nulis kaya gitu sama Zitao *dilempar durian* thanks ya kak udah review. Ini udah dilanjut kakak. *wink*

**peachpetals: **maaf ya. Miko suka sih kalau Chen dijadiin uke. Ya jadi begitulah. Banyak seme yang dipaksa Miko pasangin sama Chen *bbuing-bbuing* Zitao jadi tritagonis aja. *eh?* terus siapa ya yang jadi peran utamanya? Hahaha. Thanks ya kak udah review.

**Rly. C. JaeKyu: **ch.1 :: Wufan ga buta kak. Dia keseringan lihat Miko aja. *eh?* *digampar Zitao*

Ch.2 :: tarik ulur gimana sih kak? Miko gapaham sumpah (`.`)V Luhan emang jadi provokatornya. Hahaha. Thanks ya kak udah mau review.

**Xyln: **hai kak. Panggil Miko aja bisa ga? *asah golok dengan pasang senyum lebar* gadimaafin nih. Langsung review dichap kedua. *pout* hahaha. Bercanda kak. Thanks aja udah mau review. Meskipun kayanya kepaksa gitu reviewnya *pundung dipojokan*

**krisTaoPanda01: **whooooa! *kagum* eh? Aku kenapa ya? Oh, tadi ada yang masuk ke tubuhku kak. Dia yang nulis kata pertama tadi. *mulai ga jelas* cintai Luhan seperti Ibunya mencintainya kak *sok dramatisir* thanks ya kak udah review.

** : **thor? PANGGIL MIKO PLEASE. AKU BUKAN SUPER HERO YANG BAWA PALU ITU. Maaf ya. Miko kesel aja kalau dipanggil thor. Berasa gapunya nama aja *nangis Bombay* ayo kemana kak? *kedipkedip lucu* thanks ya kak udah review.

**Date: January 11****th****, 2015**

**Time: 10:02 PM**


	4. Chapter 4

**Worth Love**

**Present by Miko**

**EXO YAOI FAN FICTION**

**Cast: Wu Yifan – Huang Zitao**

**Hurt, comfort, drama, romance, genderswitch**

_**Orang-orang berkata aku adalah orang bodoh. Yang mempertahankanmu selama ini. Kau yang hanya mempermainkanku dan tak serius denganku. Tapi ketahuilah, kau adalah segalanya. Aku tak akan pernah melepaskanmu. Uang tak berharga bagiku. Tapi bersamamu adalah hal paling berharga yang pernah kumiliki.**_

**Backsound: Justin Bieber – Love Me**

**Jason Chen – Love The Way You Lie &amp; Not Afraid mashup**

Jongdae menundukkan kepalanya dan memijat-mijat tangannya dengan gemas. Raut wajahnya berubah. Kedua matanya berkaca-kaca menahan air mata. Ia benar-benar butuh Luhan sekarang.

"Sekali tidak tetap tidak, Jongdae. Ibu tak mau mempunyai menantu dari luar negeri. Nanti kau akan jarang main ke rumah. Lagipula, Ayah dan Ibu sudah menemukan calon suami yang pas untukmu. Dia lebih tua 14 tahun darimu. Tapi dia sangat baik dan sudah matang untuk menikah." Jelas Ibunya. Jongdae benar-benar menangis sekarang. Ia tak mau berpisah dengan Luhan. Ia sudah jatuh terlalu dalam untuk seorang Luhan.

"Nah, lupakan saja kekasihmu itu. Nanti malam, keluarga Shim akan mampir ke sini dan ingin bertemu dengan anak Ayah dan Ibu yang sudah lulus Sarjana." Kata Ayahnya. Jongdae mengangkat kepalanya. Kedua orang tuanya terkejut ketika mendapati Jongdae yang menangis. Apakah secinta itu Jongdae kepada kekasihnya?

"Ini semua salah kalian. Kalau kalian tidak mau mempunyai menantu dari luar negeri, kenapa waktu itu kalian mendesakku agar kuliah di China? Luhan adalah orang pertama yang menunjukkan jalan-jalan di China. Dia yang membuatku lupa akan rumah dan lebih bersemangat untuk belajar agar segera pulang ke rumah." Jongdae mengucapkannya dengan kesal. Kemudian ia berdiri dan pergi ke kamarnya.

Jongdae membanting pintunya dan melempar tubuhnya di ranjang. Ia menangis sesegukan dan membanyangkan Luhan ada di sisinya. Andai Luhan sudah selesai dengan urusannya di London, pasti Jongdae akan menghubunginya sekarang juga. Ia benar-benar merindukan Luhan.

"Aku harus berkata apa pada Luhan nanti?"

**Worth Love**

Luhan sangat antusias dengan kembalinya Jongdae dari Korea. Ia bahkan merengek kepada Yifan agar diberi hari libur sehari, agar ia bisa menjemput Jongdae dan menghabiskan waktu seharian. Karena mereka sudah lama tidak bertemu. Luhan benar-benar merindukan penyanyi bebeknya itu.

Luhan tersenyum senang ketika melihat Jongdae celingukan mencari namanya digerombolan para penjemput. Luhan memang sengaja tidak membawa sebuah papan atau kertas dengan nama Jongdae. Ia ingin berlari kea rah kekasihnya itu dan memberikannya kejutan.

Jongdae berteriak histeris ketika Luhan tiba-tiba memeluknya dari belakang. Luhan mengecup lembut pipi kanan Jongdae membisikkan kata-kata rindu. Jongdae mencoba melepaskan pelukan Luhan. Ia benar-benar malu dengan tingkah bodoh kekasihnya.

"Lepaskan aku, Luhan. Mereka memperhatikan kita. Lebih baik kita segera ke rumahmu saja."

"Jangan lupa _jajangmyeon_-nya, sayang."

"Hahaha, tenang saja. Aku sudah membawa bumbu untuk membuatnya. Ayolah! Cepat lepaskan! Kau membuatku malu, Tuan Direktur!" Luhan segera melepaskan pelukannya. Ia menggandeng tangan kanan Jongdae dengan tangan kirinya. Sedangkan tangan kanannya menggeret koper Jongdae.

Seorang pemuda tinggi menjulang memperhatikan Luhan dan Jongdae. Raut wajahnya menunjukkan ia tak suka dengan kedekatan mereka berdua. Tapi ia sudah membuat kesepakatan dengan gadis pecinta bebek karet warna ungu tersebut. Ia harus bisa bersabar untuk menunggu.

**Worth Love**

"Iya. Yifan dan Zitao sedang bertengkar. Hampir seminggu mereka melakukan perang dingin." Jawab Luhan setelah menghabiskan _jajangmyeon_ di dalam mulutnya. Jongdae seperti berpikir sebentar.

"Tapi biasanya mereka hanya akan mengadakan perang dingin itu paling lama selama 2 hari saja. Kenapa bisa sampai seminggu?"

"Akupun tak tahu. Yifan juga tidak mau menghubungi Zitao sampai gadisnya menjelaskannya sendiri." Jongdae menatap Luhan dengan intens. Membuat pria porselen itu jadi salah tingkah.

"Apa aku setampan itu? Kau merindukan ketampananku kan?" Goda Luhan sambil memainkan kedua alisnya. Jongdae memutar kedua bola matanya. Ia meletakkan sumpitnya di atas mangkuk dan Nampak berpikir sejenak.

"Bagaimana kalau aku bertanya kepada Zitao apa masalah mereka? Kemudian aku akan menyuruh gadis itu menjelaskannya kepada Yifan atau aku yang akan menjelaskannya."

"Setuju. Dengan begitu aku akan bertemu denganmu di kantor, sayang."

"Berhenti bercanda, Lu. Aku ingin membalas budi kepada mereka. Kalau bukan karena mereka, sudah pasti kita tidak akan bisa bersama selama ini."

"Benar juga. Walaupun aku tidak menyukai Zitao menjadi kekasihnya Yifan, aku punya hutang kepada mereka." Jongdae mengernyitkan keningnya bingung. Ia mencubit hidung Luhan dengan sumpitnya.

"Ya! Itu sakit, sayang. Tapi tadi _Indirect kiss_ darimu." Wajah Jongdae memerah sempurna ketika Luhan kembali menggodanya.

"Kenapa kau tidak suka Zitao, Lu? Diakan manis dan lucu. Menggemaskan seperti Panda. Semua orang menyukainya. Apalagi semua pemuda di kampus. Mereka bahkan berani mengeluarkan uang banyak untuk mendapatkan Zitao." Jongdae terdiam setelah wajahnya terlihat berbinar-binar. Luhan jadi bingung melihatnya. Ia menyentuh kening Jongdae, mungkin kekasihnya tiba-tiba kerasukan setan? _It's impossible._

"Aku tahu. Kenapa Yifan bisa semarah itu kepada Zitao. Karena memang ada sesuatu yang Zitao sembunyikan. Besok aku harus menjelaskannya langsung kepada Yifan."

"Kenapa bukan Zitao sendiri yang menjelaskannya? Itu akan merepotkanmu, sayang."

"Karena Zitao pernah berkata, dia tidak mau menyusahkan Yifan. Mungkin Yifan salah mengartikannya."

"Pasangan bodoh!"

"Kau yang bodoh, Lu!" Jongdae berteriak kesal. Ia kembali memakan _jajangmyeon_-nya. Ia tidak memperdulikan Luhan yang kembali menggodanya karena sumpit tadi bersentuhan dengan hidungnya. Secara tidak langsung Jongdae mengecup hidung Luhan.

Setelah mereka makan siang, Luhan membantu Jongdae mencuci piring dan peralatan masak. Luhan benar-benar beruntung memiliki kekasih yang bisa memasak dan melakukan pekerjaan rumah dengan baik. Dengan begitu, ketika mereka sudah menikah dan Luhan pulang dari kerja, Jongdae akan menyambutnya dengan rumah dalam keadaan rapi dan bersih. Dan makan malam yang lezat.

"Aku mencintaimu, Lu Jongdae." Bisik Luhan tepat di telinga kanan Jongdae dan pria itu pergi ke ruang tengah untuk menonton variety show kesukaannya.

Jongdae berhenti mengelap mangkuknya. Kedua matanya menitikkan air mata. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat-kuat agar tidak mengeluarkan isakan. Jongdae semakin bingung bagaimana harus melepaskan Luhan. Ia tidak bisa mengkhianati kekasihnya yang sudah benar-benar mencintainya.

**Worth Love**

Ding dong . . .

Jongdae membuka pintu utama rumah kontraknya. Ia mengira Luhan benar-benar merindukannya dan selalu ingin bertemu dengannya. Karena tadi pria itu menjelaskan semuanya kepadanya. Tentang cuti selama sehari hanya untuk menghabiskan waktu bersamanya. Meskipun pada akhirnya Luhan harus pulang karena tugasnya menumpuk. Tapi rasa senang untuk menyambut Luhan itu tiba-tiba luntur begitu saja. Itu bukan Luhan. Melainkan seorang pria yang dijodohkan oleh orang tuanya.

"Changmin… -_oppa?_" Gumam Jongdae pelan. Pria itu tersenyum hangat. Ia memeluk tubuh Jongdae dengan erat.

"Aku merindukanmu, dae." Ujar Changmin dan menghirup aroma tubuh Jongdae. Ia benar-benar merindukan tunangannya itu. Walaupun mereka baru mengenal selama sebulan.

"Kenapa kau ke sini, _oppa_?" Tanya Jongdae setelah mendorong dada bidang Changmin agar melepaskan pelukan posesifnya itu. Changmin kembali tersenyum.

"Aku merindukanmu. Sampai kapan aku harus menunggumu dan melihatmu bersama pria bernama Luhan itu?" Jongdae memalingkan wajahnya. Air mukanya terlihat sedih. Changmin jadi kecewa. Jongdae belum bisa melepaskan kekasihnya ternyata.

"Sampai aku menemukan orang yang lebih baik dariku untuk menjadi pendamping Luhan." Ujar Jongdae dan kembali ke dapur. Untuk memasak makan malam. Changmin mengikutinya ke dapur sebelumnya ia telah menutup pintu utama rumah kecil Jongdae.

"Kalau kau begitu mencintainya, kenapa kau mencoba untuk melepaskannya?" Tanya Changmin dan membantu Jongdae memotong sayurannya. Jongdae melirik ke Changmin melalui ekor matanya. Hanya sebentar dan ia kembali focus pada daging panggangnya.

"Aku tidak mau menjadi anak yang durhaka." Changmin tersentak. Jadi Jongdae benar-benar akan meninggalkan kekasihnya hanya untuk dirinya yang hanya seorang anak dari seorang teman orang tua? Ia senang tentu saja. Tapi ia merasa aneh. Karena Jongdae tidak akan pernah memberikan sepenuh hatinya untuknya. Di dalam sana masih ada Luhan.

"Jongdae." Panggil Changmin pelan. Ia mendekat ke arah Jongdae dan menarik dagu Jongdae ketika gadis itu menoleh. Kemudian bibir tebalnya memagut bibir kucing Jongdae.

"Eh?" Jongdae tersentak. Kedua matanya terbelalak dengan tindakan mendadak dari Changmin. Jongdae menarik dirinya ke belakang untuk melepaskan pagutan itu. Changmin hanya tersenyum menanggapinya.

"Aku belum siap dengan semuanya, _oppa._" Jujur Jongdae. Changmin mengangguk mengerti. Ia menepuk pelan ujung kepala Jongdae.

"Aku akan menunggumu."

**Worth Love**

Jongdae mencoba mengingat-ingat dimana letak ruang kerja Yifan. Meskipun disetiap ia mengingatnya, ia pasti akan mencoba untuk melupakannya. Karena Luhan memberitahukannya secara detail disaat mereka sedang bercinta. Membuat Jongdae semakin susah untuk _move on_ dari Luhan.

Jongdae merasa bosan di dalam _elevator_ sendirian. Kenapa tidak ada satupun karyawan di kantor tersebut yang menaiki _elevator _di jam ini? Apakah mereka sedang makan siang ya?

Ting…

Pintu _elevator_ itu terbuka. Jongdae melihat sosok sekretaris Yifan yang tengah menerima telepon dari salah satu klien dari Amerika. Jongdae tersenyum melihat wanita itu kesusahan. Kira-kira berapa umur wanita itu? Terlihat masih muda sekali. Apakah seumuran dengannya?

"Permisi, bisa bertemu dengan Presdir Wu?" Tanya Jongdae ketika Minseok selesai menangani kliennya itu. Minseok tersenyum dan bertanya apakah ia sudah mempunyai janji dengan Presdir Wu Yifan.

Jongdae mengangguk pelan. Ia menjelaskan kalau Luhanlah yang mengatur janji untuk bertemu dengan Yifan. Raut wajah Minseok Nampak tak suka ketika Jongdae menjelaskannya. Namun ia tetap melaksanakan tugasnya. Jongdae menyadari raut muka Minseok ketika Jongdae menyebutkan nama Luhan.

"Silahkan masuk. Presdir sudah menunggu anda." Ujar Minseok selembut mungkin sambil tersenyum. Jongdae membalasnya tersenyum juga dan segera memasuki ruang kerja Yifan.

"Ah, Jongdae. Ada apa? Kenapa kau harus sampai membuat janji untuk bertemu denganku? Meskipun sebenarnya si brengsek itu yang membuatkanmu janji sih." Jongdae tersenyum mendengarkan penjelasan Yifan yang terdengar sangat kesal. Jongdae duduk di sofa yang kebetulan disitulah biasanya Luhan duduk untuk berbicara dengan Yifan.

"Apakah hubunganmu dengan Zitao belum membaik?" Yifan melongo. Pasti Luhan menceritakan semuanya kepada kekasihnya itu. Well, sebenarnya itu wajar. Jongdae selalu menceritakan semuanya masalahnya dengan Zitao dan Yifan jadi tahu bagaimana hubungan mereka berjalan.

"Setidaknya aku memberikannya waktu sampai ia mau menjelaskannya kepadaku. Kau tahu, aku tidak akan pernah melepaskannya. Meskipun ia membenciku sekalipun." Ujar Yifan sambil tersenyum manis, membuat Jongdae jadi tersenyum juga.

"Oh, begitu. Kalau kau menunggunya, mungkin sampai ia lulus dari kuliahnya, baru ia akan menjelaskannya semuanya kepadamu kalau belum terlambat.." Jongdae memandang Yifan dengan tatapan meremehkan. Yifan jadi bingung dengan senior kekasihnya itu.

"Apa maksudmu? Zitao akan melanjutkan acara selingkuhnya sampai ia lulus kuliah? Kurang apa diriku ini? Aku punya banyak uang. Bahkan pekerjaanku juga sudah jelas dan terus meningkat penghasilan yang kudapat. Apakah Zitao hanya menginginkan uang saja selama ini?" Ujar Yifan gelisah. Kedua tangannya menyangga keningnya. Jongdae jadi merasa kasihan dengan bos kekasihnya itu.

"Iya. Dia hanya menginginkan uang. Apakah Presdir tahu untuk apa dia melakukannya?" Yifan menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia masih menunduk. Jongdae membuang napasnya dengan kasar.

"ITU SEMUA UNTUK PRESDIR!" Yifan mendongak dan melihat wajah Jongdae yang memerah karena kesal. Yifan itu ternyata kurang peka orangnya. Padahal dia sudah dewasa, masih kurang peka saja. Jongdae tak habis pikir.

"A-aku? Bagaimana bisa? Untuk apa dia melakukan semua itu tanpa persetujuanku?" Tanya Yifan bingung dengan arah pembicaraan Jongdae.

"Kau bilang kau ingin menunggu sampai ia mengatakannya. Tunggu saja sampai mati penasaran!" Jongdae jadi kesal sendiri dengan tingkah Yifan. Ia berdiri dan berniat keluar dari ruang kerja Yifan. Namun, Yifan menghetikannya.

"Sebentar, chenchen. Jelaskan terlebih dahulu kenapa Zitao melakukannya untukku?" Tanya Yifan dengan senyuman memaksa. Jongdae membuang napasnya kasar.

"Aku sudah kesal dengan sikap Presdir yang kurang peka. Kalau kau ingin tahu semuanya, datang saja ke '_Peach of Love_'. Walau tidak akan dijelaskan semuanya, tapi kau akan tahu mengapa Zitao bersikap seperti itu kepadamu. Permisi." Ujar Jongdae dan segera keluar dari ruang kerja Yifan.

Jongdae benar-benar kesal dengan Yifan. Ternyata dua sahabat (Luhan dan Yifan tentu saja) itu sangatlah bodoh. Tapi kenapa ia dan Zitao bisa sampai jatuh ke pesona mereka? Payah!

Jongdae menoleh ke arah Minseok yang melongo sambil menatapnya. Jongdae segera memasang senyumannya untuk sekretaris Yifan tersebut. Tak mau membuat kesan jelek kepada wanita itu, karena barusan Jongdae telah membentak Presdirnya. Haha, itu sangat lucu.

Sret.

"Sayang~" Senyuman Jongdae luntur begitu saja ketika sebuah lengan kurus melingkar di lehernya dan suara yang biasanya cempreng diturunkan oktafnya menyambut telinganya.

"Hentikan, Lu!" Pinta Jongdae sambil melepaskan pelukan posesif Luhan. Jongdae memperhatikan sekitarnya. Ia merasa malu karena di sana banyak karyawan. Namun, pandangan Jongdae berhenti pada Minseok. Wanita itu mengalihkan pandangannya ke kanan dengan muka yang merah seperti kepiting rebus. Jongdae menyadari sesuatu.

"Ayo makan siang denganku. Aku belum makan." Ujar Luhan dan menyeret lengan Jongdae. Pandangan Jongdae tak pernah lepas dari Minseok. Sepertinya Jongdae sudah bisa melepaskan Luhan sekarang.

**Worth Love**

Yifan menghentikan mobilnya tepat 10 meter dari gedung yang berada di Huaxi, provinsi Jiansu, China. Yifan tak pernah menyangka kalau gadisnya selalu datang kemari. Di desa yang terkenal sangat kaya di China. Zitao memang orang yang cukup berduit sih.

Yifan keluar dari mobilnya dan masuk ke gedung itu. Di bagian atap bertuliskan "_Peach of Love_". Sebelum ia menekan bel, seorang anak kecil membuka pintu itu dan mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat Yifan. Secara Yifan itu tinggi sekali dan gadis itu hanya setinggi pahanya.

"Paman siapa? Apakah paman ke sini mau mengadopsi salah satu dari kami?" Tanya gadis itu. Yifan berjongkok menyamakan tinggi badan anak itu. Tangan kirinya mengelus ujung kepalanya.

"Nama paman Wu Yifan. Maaf, sayang. Paman di sini bukan untuk mengadopsi anak. Menikah saja belum." Gadis itu tertawa pelan mendengarkan penjelasan Yifan. Membuat Yifan terperangah dengan pesona anak itu. Tunggu! Ia merasa kenal dengan anak itu.

"Kimberly?" Gadis itu menghentikan tawanya dan menatap Yifan dengan tatapan lugunya. Membuat Yifan tersenyum dan menarik tangannya.

"Apa gadis bernama Zitao ada?" Tanya Yifan dan menunggu gadis kecil itu menjawab. Yifan tersenyum senang ketika gadis itu menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Mama ada di kamarnya Kim. Tadi sedang membersihkan kamar bersama Kak Amber." Kimberly menunjuk kea rah dalam. Yifan meminta diantarkan untuk bertemu dengan Zitao. Banyak anak perempuan yang mengagumi ketampanan Yifan. Sedangkan anak laki-laki mengagumi tubuh Yifan yang sangat proposional. Tidak seperti kak Amber mereka.

Yifan mencoba tersenyum manis ketika melihat Zitao cemberut karena melihat Yifan berada di sana. Amber menyapanya dengan hangat. Ia pamit untuk mengambilkan Yifan minuman. Kimberly berlari kecil ke Zitao. Kemudian meminta dipangku Mamanya itu.

"Untuk apa _gege_ kemari? Bukankah sudah kukatakan kalau aku tidak mau bertemu denganmu?" Tanya Zitao dengan kesal. Kimberly mengelus lengan Zitao agar kekasih Wu Yifan itu sedikit tenang.

"Aku mau minta maaf karena sudah memarahimu waktu itu. Tadi siang Jongdae datang ke kantor dan mengatakan kau menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku. Sayang, tak bisakah kau percaya padaku sampai kau menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku?" Yifan mendekati Zitao. Ia duduk di samping kiri Zitao.

"Jo-Jongdae _jiejie_ datang kepada _gege_? Dia tidak menjelaskan semuanya kan?" Yifan menggelengkan pelan. Ia menjelaskan kalau Jongdae tadi hanya memarahinya dan memberikan alamat panti asuhan itu padanya. Zitao mengangguk paham.

"Mama, Kimberly sudah mengantuk. Hoaaam." Ujar Kimberly dan merebahkan kepalanya di dada Zitao. Yifan tersenyum melihatnya. Lihatlah mereka! Seperti keluarga kecil yang bahagia.

"Zi, bersediakah kau menceritakan semuanya kepadaku? Aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu. Jadi, percaya padaku. Ok?" Zitao mengangguk pelan. Ia meminta bantuan Yifan untuk merebahkan Kimberly di ranjangnya yang sedari tadi menjadi pengganti kursi di kamar tersebut.

**Worth Love**

Yifan mengecup lembut kening Zitao. Keduanya saling tersenyum dan mengucapkan kata-kata cinta. Zitao memeluk erat tubuh telanjang Yifan. Ia terus mendesahkan nama kekasihnya setiap kali Yifan menggerakkan pinggulnya. Zitao benar-benar merasakan kehangatan di bawah sana karena benda kebanggaan Yifan.

Yifan kembali memagut bibir _kissable_ Zitao. Mereka melakukan _French Kiss_. Membuat kamar Yifan menjadi semakin panas karena ciuman bergairah mereka. Entah mengapa Zitao merasa Yifan sangat bahagia sekali sekarang. Baru kali ini Zitao melihat Yifan sebahagia itu ketika mereka bercinta.

Zitao melepaskan pagutannya dan menarik Yifan untuk memeluknya. Kemudian membisikkan kata-kata cinta.

"Yifan _ge,_ aku mencintaimu. Sangat mencintaimu." Yifan tersenyum mendengarnya.

**Worth Love**

Jongdae melepaskan pagutan mesranya dengan Luhan. Ia mendorong dada bidang kekasihnya itu. Ia mengalihkan wajahnya karena tak bisa menahan air matanya. Luhan yang melihatnya jadi bingung. Kedua tangannya menangkup pipi tirus Jongdae. Kemudian memberikan kecupan lembut di kening kekasihnya itu agar sedikit tenang.

"Ada apa denganmu?" Tanya Luhan dengan suara rendah. Jongdae bersumpah akan mengutuk Luhan kalau pria porselen itu akan melakukannya lagi. Ia tidak mau membuat semakin banyak kenangan dengan Luhan.

"Luhan, mulai sekarang." Jongdae menghentikan ucapannya. Ia menarik napasnya yang tiba-tiba memburu. Bukan karena ciuman mesranya dengan Luhan. Melainkan karena ia menahan tangisannya.

"Hn?" Jongdae mengumpat kesal di dalam hatinya. Luhan benar-benar melakukannya. Kenapa Luhan tidak mau berhenti menurunkan oktaf suaranya?

"Mulai sekarang kita putus. Batalkan pernikahan kita." Ujar Jongdae cepat dan mundur sedikit. Ia menjauh dari _skinship_ yang diberikan oleh Luhan. Ia tidak mau ketika ia berpisah dengan Luhan, ia tidak bisa melupakan sentuhan-sentuhan kecil yang selalu Luhan berikan.

"Ke-kenapa?" Luhan tak habis pikir. Kenapa sekarang Jongdae memutuskannya? Ia tidak percaya kalau ia telah dibuang oleh Jongdae. Apakah ada pria lain yang lebih baik darinya? Yang mampu membuat Jongdae terjerat dan melupakan pelabuhan awalnya?

"Ibu tak merestui hubungan kita. Ibu tak mau aku memiliki suami beda Negara. Karena menurut mereka, aku tidak akan pernah berada di samping mereka. Jika menikah denganmu, aku akan melupakan cangkangku, Lu. Aku ingin mereka bahagia. Walaupun aku harus membuatmu sakit di waktu bersamaan." Jelas Jongdae dan sebuah cairan mengaliri kedua pipi tirusnya yang berasal dari kedua mata cantiknya. Luhan merengkuh tubuh Jongdae erat.

"Tapi aku tak bisa hidup tanpamu, Dae. Tidak ada wanita yang mencintaiku karena aku bodoh. Mereka mencintaiku karena aku memiliki banyak uang. Karena aku dekat dengan Yifan. Karena aku adalah seorang direktur di salah satu perusahaan Yifan. Karena aku bodoh, aku tak pernah menemukan siapa yang benar-benar mencintaiku. Hanya Kim Jongdae yang melakukannya. Ia bahkan tidak pernah meminta sepersenpun uang dariku. Dia satu-satunya wanita yang mampu membuatku tersenyum semakin bodoh. Aku mohon, kita bisa membujuk orang tuamu." Luhan melepaskan pelukannya ketika ia selesai bicara. Jongdae semakin terisak. Ia tak pernah menyangka bahwa Luhan begitu bergantung kepadanya. Selama ini, Jongdae pikir hanya ia yang bergantung kepada Luhan.

"Sudah terlambat. Aku sudah bertunangan dengan Presdir di Korea Selatan. Entah kenapa pria itu mau berhubungan denganku. Padahal aku hanya wanita biasa. Aku wanita yang tak punya apa-apa dan bodoh karena tertular kekasihnya. Kenapa ia mau menikah denganku?" Jongdae tertawa untuk dirinya sendiri. Karena ia bisa begitu bodoh yang kalah dengan takdir.

Luhan memasang wajah sedih. Ia tak bisa menolak keinginan Jongdae kalau mengenai kebahagiaan orang tua. Luhan mengecup lembut kening Jongdae lagi. Kemudian tersenyum manis.

"Kapan kalian menikah?"

"Sa-satu bulan lagi. Bersediakah kau menghadiri pernikahanku, Lu?"

"Dengan senang hati sayang. Kemudian, di hari itu juga akan menjadi hari terakhirku bernapas di dunia ini." Jongdae membulatkan kedua matanya. Kekasihnya memang bodoh. Bagaimana ia bisa meninggalkan Luhan kalau seperti ini akhirnya? Namun Jongdae seperti mengingat sesuatu.

"A-ada orang yang benar-benar mencintaimu. Meskipun aku tak terlalu tahu seberapa dalam cintanya kepadamu, aku yakin kau akan bahagia bersamanya." Luhan memasang wajah tak suka. Jongdae terus mencoba membujuk kekasihnya itu agar tidak melakukan hal bodoh seperti bunuh diri. Memang apa istimewanya Kim Jongdae? Ia tidak secantik dan sekaya Zitao. Ia juga tidak terlalu pintar, mendapatkan beasiswa di China saja itu adalah suatu hal keberuntungan.

"W-wanita bakpau. Minseok _jiejie_, dia begitu mencintaimu. Dia tidak suka melihatku yang berjalan denganmu, Lu. Aku tahu kalau wanita itu bisa menjagamu dengan baik. Selama ini dia telah menjagamu dan Yifan. Walaupun hanya dalam bidang pekerjaan saja. Tapi aku tahu, kau pasti bisa bahagia bersamanya. Lepaskan aku, Lu. Dengan begitu, aku bisa menikah dan bahagia bersama orang itu. Aku sangat mengharapkan kebahagianmu juga, rusa bodohku." Jongdae tersenyum dan mengecup lembut bibir Luhan. Kemudian ia keluar dari kamar Luhan. Berpamitan dengan keluarga Lu dan tidak akan pernah menginjakkan kakinya di rumah itu lagi.

"Min-Minseok menyukaiku?" Gumam Luhan dengan terkejut. Kedua matanya membulat sempurna.

**Worth Love**

Gadis itu menggembungkan kedua pipinya dengan sangat imut. Rambut panjangnya yang dibiarkannya tergerai. Seragam sekolah yang masih dikenakannya terlihat sangat cocok ditubuh langsing yang tinggi semampai. Ia terlihat sedang menunggu seseorang. Di rumah yang cukup besar dan luas itu. Tak ada seorangpun di sana yang menemaninya. Membuatnya merasa sangat bosan dan ingin mencari hiburan.

Ia berteriak senang ketika mendapatkan sebuah ide. Ia akan keluar sebentar sampai pukul 7 malam. 3 jam bukan waktu yang sebentar. Ia bisa berkeliling Beijing sendirian dengan uang tabungannya.

Ia berlari ke kamarnya dan segera bersiap-siap untuk keluar. Tentu saja ia mengganti bajunya agar tidak dimarahi oleh orang tuanya nanti.

Ia terlihat sangat kebingungan ketika berada di alun-alun Beijing. Di sana sangat ramai. Penuh dengan orang-orang yang mencari hiburan. Seperti dirinya. Namun bedanya ia hanya sendirian. Yang lain bersama kekasihnya atau bersama temannya. Well, ia tidak memiliki teman akrab.

Ia kembali memasang kacamata hitamnya dan berjalan menuju ke kedai _ice cream_. Selama lima belas menit, ia akan memakan _ice cream_ dan melihat peta alun-alun Beijing. Kemudian ia akan berkeliling. Betapa senangnya ia.

Cling~

Suara bel yang terbentur sebuah pintu kayu yang baru saja didorong oleh gadis itu menandakan bahwa ada seorang pelanggan yang berkunjung ke kedai _ice cream_. Gadis itu terlalu bersemangat dan menabrak seorang pria tampan yang mempunyai tinggi menjulang. Di tangan kanannya terdapat segelas kopi panas. Karena kecerobohan gadis itu, bajunya jadi basah karena kopi panas pria di depannya.

"Ma-maafkan aku. Aku terlalu bersemangat untuk membeli _ice cream_. A-aku akan menggantinya." Ujar gadis itu dengan takut. Pria tampan di depannya itu malah tersenyum. Seharusnya ia yang meminta maaf karena telah membuat gadis itu menjadi kotor bajunya.

Pria itu melepas jas hitamnya dan mengenakannya kepada gadis itu. Kemudian ia membeli segelas kopi lagi. Setelah mendapatkan kopinya dan membayarnya dengan kartu gesek, ia menyeret gadis itu menuju ke kedai lain. Membuat gadis itu bingung.

"Eh, tuan. Maaf. A-aku mau membeli _ice cream_. Kenapa kau malah mengajakku ke kedai lain?" Tanya gadis itu dengan lugunya. Membuat pria itu kembali tersenyum.

Kini mereka berdua berada di kedai yang tidak diketahui oleh gadis itu. Mereka duduk di salah satu meja yang berada di ujung. Tempatnya sangat strategis, karena kalian akan bisa melihat betapa indahnya kota Beijing dari sana melalui jendela.

"Pilih _ice cream_ sesukamu. Aku yang akan membayarnya. Sebagai permintaan maaf karena sudah mengotori bajumu." Ujar pria itu dan tersenyum manis. Gadis itu tersipu malu, namun ia tidak menunjukkan apa yang sedang ia rasakan. Ia hanya mengangguk saja. Menuruti apa yang pria itu katakan.

"Kenapa aku harus makan _ice cream_ disini?" Tanya gadis itu ketika mendapatkan _ice cream_-nya. Pria itu menyeruput kopinya dan tersenyum simpul.

"Tadi bukan kedai _ice cream_. Kedai tadi adalah kedai yang hanya menyediakan kopi. Makanan dan minuman yang mengandung _caffeine_. Apakah ini pertama kalinya kau ada di Beijing?" Gadis itu menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"A-aku tinggal di Beijing. Tapi ini pertama kalinya aku keluar ke alun-alun kota sendirian." Jelas gadis itu dan membungkam mulutnya dengan sesendok _ice cream_.

"Manisnya. Namaku Wu Yifan. Siapa namamu?"

"Eh? Namaku Huang Zitao."

"Senang bertemu denganmu, Zitao."

Sebulan kemudian, mereka saling berhubungan melalui segenggam ponsel. Karena setelah kejadian sebulan yang lalu karena kebodohan Zitao, mereka saling bertukar nomor telepon dan saling memberi kabar.

Yifan yang selalu mempertanyakan bagaimana sekolah Zitao yang sebentar lagi akan berakhir. Zitao yang bertanya mengenai perusahaan Yifan yang sebentar lagi membuka cabang di luar negeri. Mereka terlihat seperti sepasang remaja yang sedang jatuh cinta. Well, Zitao memang masih remaja sih.

Hari ini, Zitao lulus dengan nilai yang sangat memuaskan. Ia juga diterima di universitas yang sangat diharapkannya dengan jurusan manajemen. Ia memberitahukan kabar baik itu kepada Yifan. Yang terjadi adalah, Zitao malah diajak makan malam di alun-alun Beijing. Di kedai pertama kali mereka bertemu. Bukan di kedai yang kopi itu sih.

Setelah menunggu selama satu jam, entahlah mengapa Zitao bisa bertahan selama itu untuk menunggu seorang pebisnis seperti Wu Yifan. Tapi Zitao tidak sia-sia. Karena Yifan akhirnya datang juga. Dengan membawa sebuket bunga mawar.

Zitao tak pernah menyangka kalau Yifan menyatakan perasaannya dan meminta Zitao untuk menjadi kekasihnya. Bukan hanya itu saja, Yifan akan melakukan apapun untuk kebahagiaan Zitao.

"Aku mencintaimu, Zi. Aku benar-benar mencintaimu." Gumam Yifan di telinga Zitao. Karena posisi mereka sedang berpelukan. Sorakan para pengunjung menjadi alunan musik bagi mereka. Ini adalah hari paling membahagiakan bagi Zitao.

Hari ini Zitao diantar pulang oleh Yifan dari kampusnya. Kalian tahu, Yifan sangat mencintai Zitao. Karena ia rela meninggalkan meetingnya hanya untuk menjemput kekasihnya dan mengantarnya pulang.

Yifan pulang terlebih dahulu, karena Zitao harus memastikan kalau Yifan benar-benar pulang dan harus beristirahat. Sebelum Zitao masuk ke dalam rumahnya, ia mendengar para tetangganya membicarakannya.

"Itu Zitao kan?"

"Benar. Apakah pria tadi kekasihnya? Terlihat jauh lebih tua dari Zitao. Apakah Zitao menerima pria itu karena pria itu memiliki banyak uang ya?"

"Mana mungkin. Keluarga Huang itu sudah kaya. Jadi Zitao tidak membutuhkan uang orang lain."

"Tapi coba lihatlah, Zitao itu suka sekali belanja. Apalagi membeli baju dan tas berkelas. Mana cukup uang yang diberikan oleh orang tuanya untuk berbelanja? Pasti Zitao memanfaatkan pria itu agar bisa memuaskan dirinya."

"Kasihan sekali pria itu. Apa yang akan Zitao lakukan kalau pria itu bangkrut ya? Apakah pria itu akan ditinggalkannya?"

"Mungkin saja. Dengan begitu Zitao pasti mencari pria lain yang lebih kaya dari pria itu."

Zitao benar-benar muak dengan ucapan pedas tetangganya. Mereka tidak tahu apa yang terjadi diantara dirinya dengan Yifan. Zitao tak pernah menuntut apapun dari kekasihnya itu. Malah Yifan yang melakukannya sendiri untuk Zitao.

Zitao benar-benar muak. Ia akan membuktikan sebesar apa ia mencintai Wu Yifan. Ia akan mencari uang sebanyak mungkin. Kalau suatu hari nanti perusahaan Yifan bangkrut, Zitao masih punya uang untuk membantu perusahaan kekasihnya itu. Ia akan membungkam mulut berbisa tetangganya yang sudah berbicara hal-hal yang tanpa dipikir sebelumnya.

**Worth Love**

Zitao memeluk Jongdae dengan erat. Mencoba memberi kekuatan kepada seniornya itu. Ia benar-benar merasa berduka dengan kejadian yang menimpa seniornya itu. Ujian hidup seniornya lebih rumit daripada ujian hidupnya.

Zitao membiarkannya begitu saja, Jongdae yang menangis sesegukan dan membasahi gaun makan malamnya dengan Yifan. Seharusnya malam ini ia makan malam dengan Yifan di acara besar perayaan perusahaannya. Tapi ia tak tega meninggalkan Jongdae yang hancur setelah berpisah dengan Luhan.

"_Jiejie, _apakah Luhan tahu tentang ini?" Tanya Zitao dengan hati-hati. Jongdae menggelengkan kepalanya dan masih menangis histeris. Membuat Zitao semakin tak tega dengannya.

"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan _jie_? Kau tidak akan mengatakannya kepada orang tuamu? Bagaimana dengan pria tunanganmu itu? Apakah ia akan menerimamu yang seperti ini?" Tanya Zitao dengan kesal. Bisa-bisanya Luhan bertingkah bodoh sampai menyakiti Jongdae.

"Zi, ini bukan sepenuhnya salah Luhan. Huks. Malam itu juga, ia sudah tidak mau memaksakan diri. Tapi aku memaksanya agar ia melakukannya. Aku yang bodoh. Karena tidak bisa mempertahankan hubungan itu. Huks. Luhan memang bodoh. Tapi aku jauh lebih bodoh darinya." Jongdae melepaskan pelukannya kepada Zitao dan masih menangis seperti orang gila. Zitao tak habis pikir melihatnya.

"Menangislah sampai kau puas _jie_. Aku mau ganti baju dulu. Kalau Yifan _ge_ mencariku, katakan aku tak bisa pergi sekarang. Mari kita selesaikan masalah _jiejie_ terlebih dahulu." Jongdae merasakan tepukan lembut di bahu kanannya sebelum Zitao pergi ke ruang gantinya. Jongdae menghapus air matanya dan mencoba berkepala dingin untuk menghadapi masalahnya ini.

Cklek.

Jongdae terkejut ketika pintu kamar Zitao terbuka dan sosok Yifan berdiri di ambang pintu. Jongdae tersenyum ketika melihat Yifan dengan setelan jas tuxedo. Sangat rapi yang hanya untuk sekedar makan malam bersama kekasih. Tapi itu bukan makan malam biasa, Jongdae melupakan satu fakta itu. Ada acara penting di perusahaan Yifan.

"Jongdae? Kenapa kau ada disini? Dimana Zitao?" Tanya Yifan yang keheranan. Karena ia tidak melihat sosok kekasihnya yang begitu ia cintai, malah bertemu dengan gadis yang paling dipuja oleh sahabat bodohnya.

"Dia sedang ganti baju. Kau tunggu saja. Aku mau pamit pulang. Mau mempersiapkan kepulanganku ke Korea. Selamat tinggal. Selamat bersenang-senang, Presdir." Jawab Jongdae dan bergegas untuk pergi. Ia menepuk pelan bahu kiri Yifan dan memberikan waktu Zitao sepenuhnya kepada Yifan.

"_Jiejie_! Kau mau coklat hang- … Yifan ge?" Zitao terkejut ketika melihat Yifan yang duduk di sofa. Bukannya Jongdae seniornya. Zitao tersenyum hangat dan duduk dipangkuan Yifan.

"Haruskah kita berangkat di acara makan malam itu? Tapi aku sudah mengganti pakaianku. Karena tadi aku berniat mau membatalkan jadwalku denganmu hanya untuk menghibur Jongdae _jiejie._" Ujar Zitao dan membelai wajah Yifan penuh kasih sayang. Yifan memeluk pinggang kekasih manisnya itu.

"Seharusnya kau memberitahuku kalau Jongdae ada masalah. Jadi biarkan aku sendirian di perayaan perusahaanku itu. Jongdae sedang mengalami masa sulitnya." Kemudian Yifan mengecup lembut pipi kanan Zitao.

"Sekarang ganti lagi pakaianmu. Kita harus segera berangkat. Atau Luhan akan benar-benar mengamuk. Dia seperti wanita yang sedang PMS karena putus dengan Jongdae. Haha." Zitao mengangguk cepat setelah ucapan Yifan barusan. Sebenarnya Zitao ingin malas-malasan saja di rumah. Karena ia juga sudah terlanjur mengganti pakaiannya menjadi pakaian santai. Tapi ia juga sudah punya janji dengan Yifan untuk menghadiri acara perayaan perusahaan kekasihnya itu.

"Tunggu aku ya. Chup!" Zitao beranjak dari pangkuan Yifan. Sebelum ia pergi ke lemarinya, ia mengecup lembut bibir Yifan.

**Worth Love**

Jongdae duduk dengan tenang di halte bus. Ia menunggu bus terakhir di jam malam sekitaran jam 10. Tatapannya kosong. Ia bingung harus bagaimana. Haruskah ia memiliki sifat egois seperti manusia lainnya?

Ponselnya berdering. Tunangannya Shim Changmin yang menghubunginya. Kenapa pria sukses itu selalu datang disaat yang tidak tepat sih? Jongdae menjawab panggilan tersebut.

"Hai manis. Kau ada dimana? Apakah kau sudah makan malam?" Jongdae menggigit bibirnya. Nada suara Changmin seperti nada suara Luhan ketika sedang khawatir dengannya.

"Aku sedang menunggu bus di halte. Nanti di rumah aku akan memasak nasi goreng untuk makan malamku. _Oppa!_ Makanlah dengan baik." Jawab Jongdae. Air matanya mengalir dengan deras. Lagi. Iya, ia kembali mengingat hari pertama ia bertemu dengan Luhan. Di sebuah kedai kopi.

_Saat itu Jongdae sedang mengerjakan tugas penelitiannya dengan meminum kopi. Karena ia harus segera menyelesaikan tugas itu dalam waktu dua minggu. Ia terpaksa ngelembur. Matanya yang cantik jadi seperti Panda. Mengingatkan akan juniornya yang bernama Huang Zitao._

_Akhirnya Jongdae menyelesaikannya dalam waktu 2 jam. Ia tinggal membuat laporannya saja. Ketika ia baru akan menulis laporannya di kertas, seorang pria menumpahkan kopinya di kertas tersebut. Di kertas penelitian Jongdae._

_Jongdae berteriak histeris. Ia menoleh dan mendapati wajah Luhan dengan tampang bodohnya. Jongdae menampar wajah Luhan dengan sadisnya. Ia membereskan semua berkasnya dan segera keluar dari sana. Jongdae terus mendumel tak jelas._

"_Apa sih masalah paman itu? Padahal aku sudah membuatnya dengan hati-hati dan rapi, tapi kenapa ia malah menumpahkan kopinya kemudian ia memasang wajah tanpa dosanya." Jongdae jadi sorot perhatian, karena ia seperti seorang tante yang sedang PMS._

_Tangan kanan Jongdae yang sedang memegang berkas penelitiannya ditarik oleh seseorang. Membuat berkasnya jatuh dan kotor. Tadi kertas itu masih basah kuyup._

"_Hello. Maaf. Aku tidak sengaja menumpahkan kopiku. Tadi aku sedang mengantuk dan tidak focus. Kau tadi menamparku dengan sangat keras. Membuatku semakin sadar. Well, sebenarnya tadi aku sedang mengantuk sekali. Berkatmu, aku bisa kembali bekerja." Ujar paman yang sudah merusak hari Jongdae yang baik. Jongdae berjongkok dan memunguti kertas-kertas berkasnya. Pria itu membantunya._

"_Aku akan membantumu menulis kembali hasil dari penelitianmu. Aku bisa meminta izin beberapa hari kepada sahabatku." Ujar pria itu dan tersenyum hangat. Jongdae merasa terpesona dengan senyuman itu. Paman itu begitu tampan. Paman? Kenapa Jongdae menyebutnya tampan? Wajahnya masih muda. Seperti anak kuliahan seperti dirinya. Mungkin karena setelan jas yang dipakainya._

_Jongdae menerimanya dan mengajak pria tadi ke taman yang biasanya Jongdae kunjungi di Negeri China. Ia menulis kembali laporannya dan pria tadi membantu menulis kembali hasil penelitiannya._

"_Terima kasih, _oppa_. Kau sangat membantu." Ujar Jongdae tanpa sadar menggunakan bahasa Korea. Ia juga memanggil paman itu dengan sebutan '_oppa_'. Pria tadi tersenyum hangat sambil memandangi wajah Jongdae dengan teliti._

"_Kau manis sekali." Ujar pria itu dengan bahasa Korea yang fasih. Jongdae membulatkan kedua matanya. Ia menutup mulutnya dan segera membawa pergi berkas-berkasnya._

"_Tidak sopan. Kau seharusnya menyebutkan namamu sebagai ucapan terima kasih." Ujar pria itu dan menarik bahu Jongdae agar berhenti._

"_Kim Jongdae. Namaku Kim Jongdae." Ujar Jongdae dengan kesal. Pria itu membalikkan badan Jongdae dan menjabat tangan Jongdae._

"_Namaku Lu Han. Panggil aku Luhan _oppa_." Wajah Jongdae bersemu merah. Pria di depannya ini benar-benar bodoh. Mampu membuatnya marah dan malu di waktu yang sama._

"Jangan menangis." Ucapan Changmin membuat lamunan Jongdae buyar. Tunggu! Kenapa Changmin bisa tahu kalau ia tengah menangis? Ia bahkan tidak mengeluarkan suara senada pun. Ia celingukan mencari keberadaan Changmin.

"Aku di belakangmu. Berhentilah menangis." Jongdae merasakan sepasang lengan melingkar di bahunya. Ia menutup sambungan teleponnya dan menangis sekali lagi. Ia masih belum bisa berhenti menangis atas apa yang menimpa pada dirinya.

"Kenapa Changmin _oppa_ bisa ada disini? Bukankah kau seharusnya mengikuti acara perayaan perusahaannya Yifan?" Tanya Jongdae sebisa mungkin tanpa isakan. Changmin mengecup lembut rambut Jongdae.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin mengajakmu kesana. Tapi ketika aku melihatmu menangis, aku mengurungkan niatku. Lebih baik aku menghiburmu disini." Jelas Changmin. Jongdae melepaskan pelukannya dan berdiri. Ia menghadap Changmin dan mencium lembut bibir tebal Changmin.

"Aku menjijikkan _oppa_. Lebih baik kau meninggalkanku. Aku tak ingin keluargamu malu atas apa yang telah kuperbuat." Ujar Jongdae dan segera berlari. Ia meninggalkan Changmin di sana sendiri. Ia tak perduli kalau pada akhirnya ia harus berjalan kaki untuk menuju ke rumahnya. Karena bus terakhir sebentar lagi datang dan ia malah pergi.

Luhan memukul dinding yang berada di sampingnya. Ia marah dengan apa yang telah dilakukan Jongdae kepada tunangannya. Seharusnya Luhan tidak melepaskan Jongdae. Seharusnya ia bisa datang ke Korea waktu itu dan membujuk orang tua Jongdae.

"Seharusnya Jongdae tetap berada di sisiku. Aku tak mungkin menjadi segila ini."

To be continue. . .

**P.S.** Maaf ya fokusnya jadi ke LuChen. Tapi ini masalahnya KrisTao belum sepenuhnya selesai kok. Kalian tunggu aja terus ya. Hehe.

**P.S.S.** Oh iya. Mau ngejelasin yang belum Miko perjelas di dalam ceritanya. Amber disini aku jadiin cowok. Soalnya genderswitch. Dalam Yaoi maupun Yuri, mereka aku ganti gendernya. Ya si uke dalam Yaoi aku jadiin cewek. Seme dalam Yuri aku jadiin cowok. Maaf kalau itu membuat kalian bingung.

**P.S.S.S.** Terima kasih ya yang udah mau review. Kalau kalian risih dengan LuChen yang lebih bertebaran romantisnya daripada KrisTao, kalian bisa ngomong kok. Well, disini enaknya mereka endingnya bersama atau gimana? Berakhir LuMin dan ChangChen? Atau LuMin dan LayChen? Miko minta saran kalian ya. Mereka nih yang bikin Miko susah buat endingnya.


	5. Chapter 5

**Worth Love**

**Present by Miko**

**EXO YAOI FAN FICTION**

**Cast: Wu Yifan – Huang Zitao**

**Lu Han – Kim Jongdae**

**Hurt, comfort, drama, romance, genderswitch**

_**Orang-orang berkata aku adalah orang bodoh. Yang mempertahankanmu selama ini. Kau yang hanya mempermainkanku dan tak serius denganku. Tapi ketahuilah, kau adalah segalanya. Aku tak akan pernah melepaskanmu. Uang tak berharga bagiku. Tapi bersamamu adalah hal paling berharga yang pernah kumiliki.**_

**Backsound: Justin Bieber – Love Me**

**Jason Chen – Love The Way You Lie &amp; Not Afraid mashup**

**Note: Maaf ya karena di chapter 4 jadi kebanyakan LuChen. Disini juga masih focus ke Luchen. Tapi Kristao kembali bangkit ya. Maaf banget. Sekarang udah Miko banyakin kok Kristaonya. Malah Miko buat yang lebih greget. Kalau engga, kalian bisa tuntut Miko dengan membuat sequelnya. Sekali lagi Miko minta maaf.**

**SELAMAT MENIKMATI**

Jongdae sedang duduk di kursi taman dengan santai. Ia sedang melamun dan angin sepoi-sepoi menyenggol poni rambut brunettenya. Semua orang memuja kecantikannya. Well, ia masih terlihat sangat cantik dan seksi diusianya yang sudah berumur 30 tahunan.

"Korea memang menyenangkan." Ujarnya pelan dan tersenyum cantik. Ia tersentak ketika ada sepasang lengan kecil memeluknya dari belakang.

"_Umma_!" Teriak si pemilik tangan. Jongdae kembali tersenyum. Ia melepaskan pelukan posesif sang pemilik tangan dan menyuruhnya untuk berdiri di depannya.

"Ada apa sayang? Apakah kau sudah lelah untuk bermain? Kau ingin pulang?" Tanya Jongdae sambil membelai lembut rambut hitam kelam anaknya. Iya. Anak kecil sang pemilik tangan yang memeluk Jongdae dari belakang tadi adalah anaknya.

"Aku ingin _jajjangmyeon_. Ayo belikan aku itu." Ujar sang anak dengan manja. Ia mendudukkan dirinya dipangkuan sang Ibu. Jongdae tertawa pelan. Ia memeluk anaknya dan mencium pipinya dengan gemas.

"Kenapa harus beli? _Umma_ bisa membuatnya. Ayo kita masak sendiri." Ajak Jongdae dan tersenyum lebar. Sang anak berteriak senang. Ia melompat turun dan menyeret tangan Jongdae.

"Oh iya _Umma_. Apakah musim panas minggu depan kita jadi liburan ke China? Christopher ingin mengunjungi Negara yang pernah _Umma_ kunjungi." Jongdae mengusap lembut rambut Christopher.

"Maafkan _Umma_, karena tidak pernah membawamu untuk pergi ke sana. Mungkin sekarang kau sudah cukup umur untuk bepergian jauh."

"Benarkah? Ayo _Umma_. Kita harus sudah mengurus semuanya dari minggu ini. Aku sangat ingin pergi ke sana. Kalau bisa, aku juga ingin kuliah di China." Christopher sangat bahagia ketika Jongdae mengizinkannya untuk liburan ke China.

"Kau tidak ingin mengajak _Appa_? China itu kampung halaman _Appa_ loh. Christopher jangan melupakan hal tersebut. Kita bisa pergi ke sana setiap liburan musim panas." Ujar seorang pria dengan rambut brunette yang sedikit keriting menghampiri Jongdae dan Christopher.

"_Appa_!" Teriak Christopher dan segera memeluk Ayahnya itu. Jongdae tersenyum bahagia menyambut suaminya yang baru datang dengan membawa sebuah kantong berisikan minuman segar.

"Kau tetap penggila Bubble Tea." Ejek Jongdae dan menerima kantong tersebut. Suaminya hanya bisa tertawa renyah.

**Worth Love**

RRRRRING

Ponsel Zitao berdering dengan keras. Membuat sepasang sejoli – Yifan dan Zitao tentu saja – tidurnya jadi terusik. Zitao melepaskan pelukannya pada Yifan dan beralih ke meja lampu di sebelah ranjang untuk mengambil ponselnya.

"Hallo. Siapa ini?" Tanya Zitao dengan suara serak. Khas orang baru bangun tidur. Yifan menggeser tubuhnya dan kembali memeluk Zitao.

"Jongdae _jiejie_?" Zitao membuka kedua matanya dengan lebar. Ia mendudukkan tubuhnya dengan spontan. membuat Yifan terbangun juga.

"Jongdae? Si penyanyi itu?" Tanya Yifan sambil mengacak-acak rambut hitam kelamnya. Zitao berteriak senang ketika mendengar kabar baik dari seniornya itu.

"Sayang, Jongdae _jiejie_ sedang liburan musim panas di China. Christopher juga ikut. Akhirnya aku bisa bertemu dengan si monster kecil itu secara langsung." Lapor Zitao pada Yifan dengan bahagia. Yifan mengusap rambut hitam kelam Zitao. ngomong-ngomong, rambut mereka kembaran loh. Pasangan yang romantic.

"Akhirnya selama 12 tahun setelah ia pulang ke Korea, kami bisa bertemu dengannya." Ujar Yifan dengan lega. Zitao mengangguk semangat. Ia kembali berbicara dengan Jongdae lewat ponsel.

"_Jiejie_, apakah kau akan menginap di rumah mertua saja? Aku ingin kalian sekeluarga menginap beberapa hari di rumahku. Sekalian aku memperkenalkan anakku yang tampan kepada kalian." Ujar Zitao sangat antusias.

"Siap laksanakan! Kimberly juga baik kabarnya kok. Dia sekarang sudah SMU. Well, kecantikannya memang tidak jauh berbeda dariku. Hahahaha. Ehem. Ok. Nanti aku akan berkunjung ke sana. Siapkan _jajjangmyeon_ yang lezat."

Zitao menutup sambungan teleponnya dan menatap Yifan dengan sangat antusias. Yifan yang ditatap seperti itu jadi merasa risih dan bingung sendiri. Zitao dalam mode manjanya.

"Hari ini aku bahagia." Yifan menaikkan salah satu alisnya ke atas. Zitao tertawa pelan, kemudian ia menyibak selimut mereka dan menggeret Yifan ke kamar mandi.

"Ayo mandi bersama. Aku akan menggosok punggungmu, sayang." Ujar Zitao bahagia. Yifan menyeringai senang. Well, hari ini adalah hari musim panas terbaik yang pernah Yifan dapatkan.

**Worth Love**

_12 tahun yang lalu…_

Joonmyeon takut melihat sepupunya yang sepertinya sudah menjadi gila. Jongdae. Ia menangis dan tertawa di waktu yang bersamaan. Apalagi gadis itu juga dalam keadaan mabuk. Joonmyeon terus mencoba menghentikannya, tapi Jongdae tetap kukuh dengan pendiriannya. Ia sakit hati dan senang di waktu bersamaan memang.

"Jongdae, sudahlah. Lebih baik kau istirahat. Kupikir kau masih mengalami _jetlag_." Joonmyeon merebut gelas kecil dari tangan Jongdae.

"Hahahha, huks. Sudahlah kak. Aku bahagia sekali sekarang. Aku tidak jadi dinikahkan dengan orang yang tidak aku cintai. Aku tidak akan menyakitinya." Ujar Jongdae bahagia dan merebut kembali gelas kecilnya. Kemudian menghabiskannya dalam sekali tegukan.

Joonmyeon mendesah kasar. Ia berdiri dan menggendong Jongdae ala bride style dan membawa adik sepupunya itu untuk pulang. Well, sebelumnya ia telah memberikan kartu kreditnya untuk membayar _bill_nya.

Jongdae merengek pelan ketika ia sudah duduk di mobil Joonmyeon. Kemudian ia menangis keras. Kedua tangannya menutup wajahnya. Ia benar-benar merasa dirinya telah hina.

"Menangislah sesukamu. Aku tidak akan menghentikanmu." Ujar Joonmyeon bijak. Ia tidak menyalakan mesin mobilnya dan tetap menunggu sampai Jongdae mau angkat bicara.

"Bukannya aku tidak mau pernikahan ini, aku hanya ingin mereka menerimaku apa adanya." _Voila_. Akhirnya Jongdae bicara juga. Joonmyeon masih diam, setia untuk mendengarkannya.

"Tapi mereka malah menolakku. Aku sudah biasa dengan penolakan. Tapi, mereka juga menghinaku dan orang tuaku. Setidaknya hanya aku yang hina, aku memang bodoh. Aku mengacaukan semuanya. Aku membuat diriku menjadi kotor dan menjijikkan. Aku membuat kedua orang tuaku kecewa dengan apa yang telah aku lakukan. Aku benar-benar orang jahat." Joonmyeon bingung dengan arah pembicaraan ini. Memang apa yang telah terjadi kepada Jongdae? Apa yang telah dilakukan oleh adik sepupunya itu sampai merasa dirinya menjijikkan?

"Memang apa yang telah kau lakukan?" Tanya Joonmyeon pada akhirnya setelah ia berdebat cukup lama dengan pikirannya. Jongdae menghapus air matanya dan tersenyum manis.

"Aku hamil, anak Luhan." Jawab Jongdae dengan tenang. Akhirnya ia bisa mengatakannya. Ia merasa cukup bangga kalau ia hamil karena Luhan. Oleh orang yang ia cintai dan yang mencintainya. Bukan oleh pria lain, seperti yang dikatakannya kepada orang tuanya Changmin.

"A-apa? Kau hamil? Kenapa bisa? Apa kau bodoh? Kenapa kau tidak menyuruhnya untuk menggunakan kondom? Aish! Atau kau dipaksa olehnya? Si Luhan itu harus bertanggung jawab." Ujar Joonmyeon dengan nada suara yang tinggi. Membuat Jongdae kembali menangis. Joonmyeon jadi kelabakan.

"Aku yang memintanya untuk tidak memakainya. Aku memang bodoh. Padahal ia sudah memaksakan untuk tidak melakukannya. Aku memang bodoh. Huaaa.." Jongdae kembali menangis. Joonmyeon hanya menghela napasnya dengan pelan. Dasar! Cinta memang bisa membuat orang bodoh.

"Kenapa waktu itu kau berpikir untuk melakukan hal tersebut?" Tanya Joonmyeon dan menyingkirkan rambut brunette Jongdae dari wajahnnya. Ia menyelipkan beberapa rambut di belakang telinga.

"Cintanya begitu berharga bagiku. Ia sudah melakukan semuanya untukku. Aku tidak pernah memberikannya apapun. Maka dari itu aku berpikir untuk melakukannya. Aku ingin memberikan sesuatu yang pastinya akan membuatnya bahagia."

"Tapi malah berakhir seperti ini? Dia tidak mau bertanggung jawab? Dia hanya ingin tubuhmu saja. Ia hanya ingin kau sebagai penghibur di waktu luangnya. Dasar bodoh!"

"Kau salah menilainya. Dia selalu menghubungiku ketika di waktu kerjanya. Baginya, aku adalah penghilang stress ketika ia mengurus berkas-berkas penting perusahaan."

"Tapi ia mencampakkanmu ketika mengetahui kalau kau hamil karenanya."

"Kau salah. Ia bahkan tidak tahu kalau aku sedang hamil."

"A-apa? Kenapa bisa?"

Joonmyeon benar-benar tidak percaya dengan apa yang telah terjadi kepada kehidupan adik sepupunya itu. Ekspresi wajahnya benar-benar terkejut dengan jawaban Jongdae. Luhan menghamilinya dan pemuda bodoh itu tidak mengetahuinya? Bagaimana bisa?

"Karena waktu itu aku dalam ikatan pertunangan dengan Changmin _oppa_. Aku mencoba memutuskan hubunganku dengannya karena Ayah dan Ibu tidak setuju. Setelah aku putus dengan Luhan, aku baru tahu kalau aku hamil karenanya. Jadi aku tak sempat memberitahukannya." Jongdae mengatakannya dengan sangat lugu. Membuat Joonmyeon jadi gemas sendiri.

"Baiklah. Aku akan membantumu mendapat restu berhubungan dengan Luhan dari paman dan bibi." Jongdae berteriak senang ketika Joonmyeon berkata ia akan membantunya. Jongdae memeluk Joonmyeon dengan erat.

"Tapi bagaimana dengan Minseok _jiejie_?" Jongdae melepaskan pelukannya dan memukul kepalanya sekali. Ia benar-benar bodoh. Kenapa ia tidak memikirkan perasaan sekretaris Yifan yang juga mencintai Luhan?

"Kau sudah sakit hati begini dan kau masih memikirkan perasaan orang lain? Kau pikir kau ini malaikat?" Joonmyeon kesal dengan adik sepupunya yang terlalu baik.

"Ya tentu saja kau yang seharusnya menjadi pendamping hidup Luhan. Kau sedang hamil anaknya, _pabbo._" Joonmyeon memukul pelan kepala Jongdae. Membuat adik sepupunya itu menoleh kearahnya dengan wajah seperti anak anjing.

"Ah, tapi tetap saja. Aku tidak mau menyakiti perasaan orang lain." Ujar Jongdae membela dirinya. Joonmyeon jadi gemas sendiri dengan adik sepupunya itu. Ia menyalakan mesin mobilnya dan mengabaikan Jongdae yang nampaknya sedang berpikir.

Jongdae bingung, bagaimana ia harus mengambil keputusan tentang masa depannya. Haruskah ia membiarkan Luhan menikah dengan Minseok? Ataukah harus bahagia bersamanya? Dengan diberkahi oleh seorang anak yang tengah ia kandung?

**Worth Love**

Angin sore di Beijing memang menyegarkan. Apalagi minum kopi ditemani oleh orang yang kita cintai. Seperti layaknya Yifan yang sedang bahagia karena Zitao menyeduhkan kopi untuknya dan menemaninya. Ini hari Minggu, jadi mereka bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama seperti ini yang sangat jarang ada untuk mereka.

"Bagaimana keadaan Kimberly?" Tanya Yifan dengan lembut. Ia mengecup lembut kepala Zitao yang bersandar di bahunya. Zitao tertawa pelan.

"Sekarang dia memaksaku untuk segera menikah denganmu. Agar ia bisa menjadi anakku secara sah." Jawab Zitao. Yifan ikut tertawa pelan.

"Apakah karena waktu itu aku mengajarkannya untuk memanggilku Papa?" Zitao mengangguk mantab untuk mengiyakan jawaban Yifan.

"Lalu apa jawabanmu?" Tanya Yifan menggoda Zitao. kedua alis tebalnya ia naik-turunkan. Zitao hanya bergumam tak jelas. Yifan penasaran dengan reaksi Zitao tentang pernikahan mereka. Mungkin Yifan bisa segera melamarnya jika Zitao setuju dengan usul Kimberly.

"Tentang pernikahan ya? Aku kan masih kuliah. Setidaknya dua tahun lagi aku baru jadi sarjana dan aku ingin focus bekerja dalam bidang manajemen terlebih dahulu." Jelas Zitao dengan mantab. Yifan sedikit kecewa. Well, ia jadi batal melamar Zitao saat ini juga atau dekat-dekat ini juga. Yifan jadi ingin bodoh seperti Luhan yang bisa menghamili Jongdae. Well, meskipun mereka akhirnya tidak bersama.

"Oh iya. Apakah Luhan sudah tahu tentang Jongdae _jiejie_ yang hamil anaknya?" Tanya Zitao mengalihkan pembicaraan mereka. Jujur saja, ia juga ingin segera menikah dengan Yifan. Tapi ia masih terlalu muda. Zitao, kau tidak tahu umur Yifan sudah berapa? Kau ingin Yifan menikah di umur 40an?

"Belum. Aku belum memberitahukannya. Aku ingin Jongdae sendiri yang memberitahukannya. Atau setidaknya Luhan mencari tahu sendiri. Bertanya padaku, aku akan menjawabnya." Jawab Yifan seadanya. Jujur saja. Ia ingin mengetes seberapa besar cinta sahabatnya itu kepada senior Zitao itu.

RRRRRING.

Ponsel Yifan bergetar. Zitao menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Yifan dan mengambil ponsel Yifan yang tergeletak menjamur di atas meja. Ia menampakkan ekspresi terkejut ketika sahabat bodoh Yifan menghubunginya.

"Luhan menghubungimu. Sepertinya ia akan bertanya tentang kehamilan Jongdae." Zitao menjelaskan. Yifan segera menerima ponsel yang diambilkan oleh kekasih tercintanya. Ia mengernyit heran ketika Luhan tidak berteriak dengan suara cemprengnya seperti biasanya.

"_Apa kau sedang menikmati hari liburmu bersama Zitao? apakah aku mengganggu kalian?_" Suara Luhan diseberang sana jauh lebih tenang dari dugaan mereka. Apakah Luhan masih merasa sakit hati karena putus dengan Jongdae? Tapi kenapa bisa setenang itu? Ataukah Luhan sudah berkencan dengan Minseok?

"Iya. Aku sangat bersyukur kemarin kau tidak mengajukan proposal tentang pengembangan produk padaku. Jadi hari Minggu ini aku bisa santai. Kenapa menghubungiku?" Tanya Yifan secara langsung. Ia benar-benar merasa ada yang aneh dengan Luhan.

"_Well, aku hanya ingin meminta cuti. Atau mungkin aku akan mengajukan surat pengunduranku malam ini._" Yifan berteriak keras. Zitao mengusap telinganya karena suara Yifan yang bass naik beberapa oktaf untuk memperlihatkan betapa terkejutnya ia dengan ucapan Luhan.

"Apakah kau berencana untuk pergi ke desa terpencil dan mulai mengatur kehidupan baru? Apakah kau mulai berkencan dengan Minseok? Lalu bagaimana dengan Jongdaemu yang berharga itu?" Tanya Yifan bertubi-tubi. Zitao cemberut mendengarnya. Yifan jadi _out of character_ kepada sahabatnya. Karena Yifan begitu menyayangi sahabatnya itu. Sangat perduli dengan perasaan dan kehidupan sahabatnya.

"_Tenang Yifan. Aku tidak akan melakukan hal bodoh itu. Kau tahu kan, kalau Jongdae hamil karenaku. Zitao adalah orang pertama yang diberi tahu oleh Jongdae. Jadi kau pasti mengetahuinya. Well, tadi pagi Joonmyeon menghubungiku dan mengatakan bahwa Jongdae mengandung anakku. Oleh karena itu aku jadi ingin memperjuangkan kembali cintaku. Lagipula,Joonmyeon akan membantuku mendapatkan restu. Aku hanya mengharapkan izinmu untuk membiarkan aku memperjuangkan cintaku dan berusaha menjadi ayah yang baik._" Jelas Luhan panjang lebar dengan suara yang benar-benar tenang. Tidak seperti Luhan yang biasanya. Yifan tersenyum bahagia. Akhirnya Luhan menemukan tujuan hidupnya lagi. Dengan mantab Yifan menyetujui keputusan Luhan. Ia sangat mendukung apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Luhan. Ia juga berharap semoga orang tua Jongdae merestui hubungan mereka.

"_Terima kasih. Mungkin, mulai sekarang kau tidak akan sering bertemu denganku. Kau bisa mengangkat tuan Zhao untuk menggantikan posisiku. Salam untuk Zitao. oh iya, mungkin aku akan menitipkan surat pengunduran diriku pada Minseok. Aku ingin mempersiapkan semuanya malam ini dan berangkat besok pagi._" Ujar Luhan mengakhiri sambungan teleponnya. Yifan merasa bahagia dengan jalan hidup Luhan.

"Jadi? Apakah ia mengetahui kalau Jongdae _jiejie_ hamil?" Tanya Zitao mengintrupsi senyuman mencurigakan Yifan. Sedangkan yang dicurigai hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Well, sepertinya mulai sekarang aku akan merindukan Luhan yang selalu menganggu kita bermesraan." Ujar Yifan sambil mengusap rambut Zitao dengan lembut.

"Hah? Kenapa bisa? Apakah Luhan memperjuangkan cintanya? Ia pergi ke Korea? Benarkah?" Zitao bertanya dengan semangat. Yifan menjawabnya dengan semangat pula. Sore itu, benar-benar waktu yang menyenakan bagi mereka berdua.

**Worth Love**

"Apa kau yakin, Lu?" Tanya Jongdae dengan takut. Ia tak merasa percaya diri dengan apa yang akan mereka lakukan. Ia menoleh kea rah kanannya dan melihat Luhan dengan keraguan. Sedangkan Luhan menggandeng tangan kanannya dan tersenyum hangat.

"Kau akan tahu bagaimana kekuatan orang bodoh sepertiku. Lihat saja." Ujar Luhan mantab. Jongdae merasa tenang ketika Luhan menyakinkan dirinya bahwa mereka pasti berhasil. Meskipun masih ada rasa kecemasan di dalam hatinya.

Jongdae memimpin untuk masuk ke rumahnya. Ia tersentak ketika melihat keluarganya sudah berkumpul di ruang tamu. Rasa percaya dirinya tiba-tiba kandas begitu saja. Karena ada sang ketua keluarga. Nenek yang memegang kendali keluarganya. Luhan menyadari kecemasan Jongdae. Ia mengeratkan genggamannya dan menarik Jongdae untuk segera masuk ke dalam ruang tamu.

"Selamat Sore, maaf kalau kedatangan saya kemari begitu mendadak. Sehingga membuat kalian berbondong-bondong kemari untuk bertemu dengan saya." Sapa Luhan sambil sedikit membungkuk. Semua keluarga Jongdae melongo dengan kehadiran Luhan di sana.

"Tidak kusangka bahwa pesona Jongdae begitu hebat. Dia bisa menggoda seorang pria yang bisa berbahasa Inggris. Tapi kami tidak akan menerimanya kalau ia tidak bisa berbahasa Korea. Bagaimana ia bisa berkomunikasi dengan kita, kalau ia tidak menggunakan bahasa Korea? Jongdae, bawa dia pergi." Ujar Nenek dengan nada meremehkan. Tangan Jongdae berkeringat dingin. Ingatlah, tangan Jongdae masih berada digenggaman Luhan. Itu juga membuat risih keluarga Jongdae.

Luhan menegakkan tubuhnya dan tersenyum. Luhan kembali bersikap formal kepada mereka. Kali ini ia menggunakan bahasa Korea. Dengan sangat fasih. Bukan karena Jongdae yang mengajarinya, tapi ia memang sudah bisa menguasai bahasa itu sebelum bertemu dengan Jongdae.

"Maaf atas kelancangan saya yang menggunakan bahasa Inggris. Saya terbiasa melayani klien saya dengan menggunakan bahasa Inggris. Saya akan menggunakan bahasa Korea dengan baik. Jadi, apakah ini ada kemungkinan kalau saya bisa diterima di keluarga ini?" Ujar Luhan dengan tegas. Semuanya terkejut. Pesona Jongdae luar biasa sekali.

"Jadi, apa maksud dari kedatanganmu itu? Apakah kau adalah Ayah dari anak yang dikandung Jongdae? Kau begitu sopan dan sepertinya berkependidikan tinggi. Tapi aku tak menyangka kalau kau akan melakukan perbuatan tidak baik seperti itu." Tanya nenek dan kembali menyindir Luhan. Inilah yang Jongdae cemaskan. Nenek yang begitu suka memojokkan orang lain. Apalagi orang yang telah melakukan hal rendahan seperti ini. Luhan hanya tersenyum.

"Maafkan saya. Apakah itu adalah penilaian anda dari pertama kali melihat saya? Saya memang terlihat seperti orang yang berkependidikan tinggi dan memiliki sopan santun, tapi seebenarnya saya memiliki suatu rahasia yang sepertinya sudah diketahui oleh khalayak umum." Luhan menghentikan ucapannya dan menoleh kea rah Jongdae. Pandangannya penuh dengan rasa kasih sayang.

"Saya adalah orang yang bodoh. Bahkan sahabat saya menjuluki saya '_fool friend_'. Selain itu, cinta bisa membuat orang menjadi bodoh. Bukannya saya sengaja melakukan hal tersebut untuk mendapatkan restu kalian. Tapi, kebodohanku sudah menular pada putri kesayangan kalian. Dia memaksaku melakukannya untuk menghargai rasa cintaku padanya. Itulah alasan kenapa kehadiran anak itu diluar pernikahan. Sekali lagi saya mohon maaf." Jelas Luhan. Jongdae hanya menundukkan kepalanya. Ia merasa malu dengan penjelasan Luhan. Meskipun sebenarnya ia merasa senang karena akhirnya ia bisa menunjukkan seberapa besar ia mencintai Luhan di depan keluarganya.

"Apa kau yakin? Kau tidak menghasut cucuku? Mana mungkin cucuku melakukan hal tidak berkependidikan seperti itu? Dan apakah kau yakin bahwa kau adalah Ayah dari anak yang dikandungnya? Mungkin kau hanya merasa kasihan saja kepadanya dan mengaku sebagai ayahnya?" Jongdae paham betul apa yang akan dikatakan oleh Neneknya. Luhan hanya tersenyum santai. Meskipun Jongdae tahu kalau Luhan juga gugup. Tangannya dingin sekali.

"Bukankah itu artinya anda menuduh cucu anda yang memiliki kelakuan tidak bermoral? Bukannya saya tidak mau hormat kepada anda, tapi sebagai orang yang menghormati Jongdae sebagai manusia dan wanita, saya tidak terima kalau anda mengatakan hal tersebut. Kalau kalian tidak merestui hubungan kami, saya memiliki banyak cara untuk mendapatkan restu kalian." Jawab Luhan. Semuanya terkejut. Ayah dan Ibu Jongdae menatap Nenek. Benar juga. Kenapa mereka tidak menyadari hal tersebut? Dan kenapa Luhan yang menjulukinya sendiri bodoh lebih memperhatikannya?

"Kau begitu sombong anak muda, kami tidak akan begitu saja melepaskan Jongdae kami. Meskipun ia telah membuat kami kecewa dengan apa yang ia lakukan, bukan berarti aku akan membuangnya begitu saja." Ujar Ibu Jongdae. Luhan tertawa pelan. Membuat keadaan menjadi hening dan aneh.

"Bukan itu maksud saya, kalian tinggal pilih saja apa yang akan saya lakukan. Kawin lari akan menjadi hal yang sudah biasa, jadi saya tidak akan memberikan hal itu sebagai pilihan. Yang pertama, saya akan menggugurkan anak itu dan menikahinya secara sah. Keluarga saya akan datang kemari untuk melamar Jongdae. Yang kedua, saya akan melaksanakan aksi bunuh diri bertiga. Saya, Jongdae dan anak yang merupakan berkah dari Tuhan. Bukannya saya tidak menghargai kehidupan, tapi cinta bisa membuat orang menjadi bodoh. Saya yang memang pada dasarnya bodoh, hanya itu yang akan saya lakukan." Nenek berdiri dan berjalan kea rah Luhan dan Jongdae yang sedang bergandengan tangan itu. Kemudian ia menampar pipi kanan Luhan dengan cukup keras. Membuat rahang Luhan nyeri.

"Cinta itu bukan sesuatu hal bodoh yang harus kau banggakan. Cinta bukan segalanya. Kau pasti paham betul dengan maksud itu. Kau tidak bisa membunuh anak tak berdosa yang telah dikandung Jongdae. Kau tidak bisa meremehkan kuasa Tuhan, anak muda. Setidaknya kawin lari lebih manusiawi daripada apa yang akan kau lakukan. Kau bukan manusia, kau adalah monster. Aku percaya kalau kau benar-benar Ayah dari anak itu. Tapi aku tak meyangka kalau kau bisa sekeji itu." Semuanya terkejut dengan tindakan Nenek yang diluar rencana mereka. Karena mulut Luhan memang berbisa seperti apa yang selalu dikatakan oleh Jongdae.

Jongdae menangis melihat Neneknya menyakiti kekasihnya. Ia menarik tangan Luhan dan meletakkannya di dadanya. Jongdae menangis dengan isakan keras. Luhan menoleh ke Jongdae dan memeluk kekasihnya itu.

"Luhan memang bodoh, Nek. Dia mungkin tidak sebanding dengan calon suami yang sudah kalian siapkan untukku. Tapi Luhan itu berharga bagiku. Aku tidak bisa menerima kalau kalian menyakitinya. Lebih baik aku mati saja bersamanya daripada aku masih diterima di keluarga ini tapi keberadaanku membuat kalian merasa tidak nyaman." Teriak Jongdae. Luhan menepuk pelan punggung Jongdae.

"Aku belum mengeluarkan jurus terakhirku Jongdae. Kau memotong adegan pentingnya." Bisik Luhan. "eh?" Jongdae berseru pelan dan kembali menangis. Ia benar-benar bodoh.

"Haha. Apa ini? Jongdae benar-benar membuatku terkejut." Ujar Neneknya dan memegangi lehernya. Keluarga Jongdae menghampiri neneknya. Luhan melepaskan pelukannya dan mengerling kepada Jongdae. Seolah-olah berkata, 'semuanya pasti baik-baik saja'.

"Ehem, sebelumnya saya mohon maaf atas keributan yang sudah saya perbuat ini. Tapi, apakah kalian tidak mendapatkan poinnya? Saya mengatakan anak yang diberkahi Tuhan, saya juga mengatakan '_hanya itu yang akan saya lakukan_'. Saya tidak akan benar-benar melakukannya. Karena saya menggunakan kata modal 'akan' yang memiliki kemungkinan terjadi hanya sedikit persennya. Saya tidak manusiawi? Anda melakukan semua itu seolah-olah anda yang paling manusiawi di dunia ini. Di zaman modern ini, kenapa kalian masih mempermasalahkan masalah hamil diluar nikah? Bukannya saya menganggap enteng hal tersebut. Tapi setidaknya kalian menyadari alasan yang tepat kenapa kami melakukan semua ini. Apabila kehadiran saya disini tidak dianggap manusia disini, saya akan pergi dengan tindakan tidak manusiawi." Tutur Luhan dan membungkuk. Ia melepaskan genggaman Jongdae dan pergi keluar dari rumah itu. Sebelum Luhan sampai pada pintu utama, ia berbalik dan menoleh kea rah keluarga Kim.

"Satu hal lagi, dipilihan pertama, kenapa saya berniat akan menggugurkan anak itu? Karena saya ingin mengembalikan kehormatan kalian. Terima kasih karena sudah menolak saya." Tutur Luhan dan kembali menghadap pintu. Semuanya terdiam. Begitu juga dengan Jongdae. Apakah ini termasuk rencana Luhan?

"Jongdae. Kalau kita tidak jadi menikah, besarkan anak itu untukku. Jika keluargamu tidak mau menerimanya, setidaknya aku adalah ayahnya yang akan selalu menerima kehadirannya." Ujar Luhan dan berdehem pelan. Tangan kanannya sudah memegang knop pintu. Namun, sebelum ia membuka pintu itu, langkah lari Jongdae membuat kegaduhan di sana. Jongdae berlari kea rah Luhan dan kabur bersama Luhan.

Mereka terus berlari sampai lima menit telah lewat. Luhan menyadari sesuatu. Jongdae mulai kelelahan dan kening kekasihnya itu telah dipenuhi oleh keringat dingin. Ia tahu kalau kondisi tubuh Jongdae mulai melemah. Meskipun Jongdae telah menyembunyikannya dengan sebuah tawa manis khas Jongdae.

Grep.

Jongdae berteriak histeris ketika tiba-tiba saja Luhan menggendongnya ala bride style. Luhan tertawa bodoh dan berlari sambil menggendong Jongdae. Merasa bahagia, Jongdae mengikuti alur yang Luhan jalankan. Ia melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher Luhan.

"Apakah kita akan mendapatkan restu?" Tanya Jongdae dan menyuruh Luhan untuk berhenti. Ia tidak bisa focus melihat wajah Luhan kalau mereka terus berlari. Lagipula, mereka sudah cukup jauh dari rumah Jongdae.

"Aku tidak tahu. Tingkat kebodohanku sudah kelewat batas tadi. Kurasa kita akan semakin susah untuk menikah. Apalagi adeganmu yang tiba-tiba itu. Mereka semakin kecewa denganmu." Jawab Luhan dan menyuruh Jongdae untuk beristirahat sebentar di sebuah kedai tteokbokki.

"Benarkah? Lalu apa yang seharusnya kita lakukan?" Tanya Jongdae dengan memandang wajah Luhan serius. Ia tengah mengalihkan pandangannya dari tteokbokki yang terlihat enak itu. Luhan tertawa pelan menyadari kejanggalan tersebut. Ia memesan dua porsi tteokbokki dan dua teh panas. Jujur saja, ia ingin memesan soju. Tapi Jongdae dalam kondisi mengandung. Jadi ia tidak mungkin egois di depan kekasihnya yang berharga itu.

"Kau menyadarinya ya?" Tanya Jongdae diselingi tawa renyah. Luhan yang baru saja kembali dari bibi penjual pun hanya bingung.

"Kau tahu, akhir-akhir ini aku merindukan masakan China. Jadi terkadang aku meminta kak Joonmyeon untuk menemaniku ke restoran China." Jelas Jongdae dan kembali membayangkan kenangan minggu lalu.

"Sayang. Mulai sekarang kalau kau butuh apa-apa, katakana saja padaku. Aku akan selalu berada di sampingmu." Ujar Luhan posesif. Jongdae kembali tertawa dibuatnya. Ia lupa kalau memiliki kekasih yang posesif.

"Lu. Sekarang kita harus bagaimana?" Tanya Jongdae kembali pada topic utama mereka. Yakni tentang restu dari keluarga Jongdae.

"Kita tunggu kabar dari Joonmyeon. Dia akan memberikan pengaruh persuatif kepada keluargamu." Ujar Luhan mantab. Jongdae mengangguk setuju.

**Worth Love**

"Kenapa _gege_ ingin sekali segera menikah denganku? Kan aku sudah bilang, aku mau menikah kalau sudah lulus kuliah dan setidaknya bekerja selama setahun. Aku masih berumur 20 tahun." Ujar Zitao dengan kesal ketika mendengarkan penuturan Yifan tentang pernikahan mereka.

Bukannya Yifan iri dengan Luhan yang bisa menikah lebih cepat dengan Jongdae karena gadis itu sedang hamil. Tapi karena umur Yifan juga sudah terlalu matang untuk menikah. 35 tahun guys. Ia juga merasa kasihan kepada anaknya kalau ia menikah di umur 40 tahun. Jarak mereka akan terlalu jauh.

Zitao yang memang masih muda tak bisa dipaksa begitu saja. Yifan juga ingin Zitao hamil secepatnya dan bisa ia nikahi. Tapi Yifan tidak akan melakukan hal sehina itu. Ia jadi frustasi sendiri. Apa yang harus ia lakukan?

"Apakah karena nanti jarak umur _gege_ dengan anak kita terlalu jauh?" Tanya Zitao dengan hati-hati ketika melihat kegelisahan Yifan. Tapi pria itu menggelengkan kepalanya. Kalau masalah itu mungkin masih bisa diatasi. Mereka bisa mengadopsi Kimberly dan jadi beban dengan jarak umur tidak terlalu berat.

"Lalu apa? Apakah kisah hidup _gege_ seperti di drama-drama Korea? Dimana _gege_ dijodohkan dan hubungan kita menjadi diambang kematian?" Zitao mencoba menebak-nebak. Iya. Zitao suka sekali menonton drama Korea. Jadi wajar kalau gadis itu menjadi korban drama-drama. Apalagi drama yang selalu ditontonnya itu tentang cinta.

"Semacam itu. Ayah dan Ibu memaksaku untuk segera menikah. Karena aku memang sudah berada di umur yang cukup matang. Garis keluarga juga tidak ada laki-laki yang menikah diusia lebih dari 35 tahun. Selambat-lambatnya juga 36 tahun. Aku bernegoisasi dan hampir mendapatkan restu mereka yang menikah setidaknya berumur 40 tahun. Itupun kau bisa memiliki pengalaman bekerja selama 2 tahun. Tapi yang terjadi malah, aku akan segera dicarikan calon pengantin wanita apabila Zitao tidak bisa dinikahi tahun ini atau tahun depan. Itulah mengapa aku sangat gelisah saat ini." Jelas Yifan menyandarkan punggungnya di sofa empuk yang terdapat di kantornya. Zitao jadi merasa iba. Ia mendekat kea rah Yifan dan menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu kanan Yifan.

"Apa kita benar-benar tidak bisa membujuk mereka sampai aku lulus kuliah _ge_? Aku tidak mau kuliahku terganggu karena aku sudah menikah dan mempunyai anak." Yifan tak bergerak. Ia hanya diam dan menikmati hangatnya tubuh Zitao yang mendekat ke arahnya.

"Kau tidak ada kuliah hari ini?" Tanya Yifan dan membuka kedua matanya. Ia menatap langit-langit ruang kerjanya. Zitao hanya bergumam pelan dan segera berdiri.

"Tapi aku harus mengurus pengembangan panti asuhanku. Nanti jemput aku ya _ge_. Aku malas pulang ke rumah. Ayah dan Ibu pergi lagi." Tutur Zitao. Yifan menatapnya sejenak dan kembali memejamkan kedua matanya. Zitao tersenyum getir. Yifan mengacuhkannya. Ia mendekati Yifan dan mengecup sejenak bibir tebal Yifan. Kemudian keluar meninggalkan Yifan yang masih bingung.

"Aku tak bisa memaksa Zitao begitu saja. Haruskah aku melakukan hal segila itu?" Tanya Yifan pada dirinya sendiri.

**Worth Love**

Zitao melambaikan tangannya dengan semangat ketika mobil Yifan sudah terlihat di kawasan kampusnya. Ia berpamitan kepada teman-temannya dan menunggu Yifan berhenti di depannya.

"Masuklah." Ajak Yifan ketika sudah berhenti di depan Zitao dan hanya membuka jendela mobil saja. Yifan tidak membukakan pintu untuk Zitao? Gadis itu merasa sedikit kecewa. Hatinya semakin sakit. Tapi ia segera menuruti apa yang dikatakan oleh Yifan.

Baru saja Zitao menutup pintu mobilnya, Yifan segera menjalankan mobilnya. Zitao jadi bingung. Kenapa Yifan berubah? Apakah Yifan masih tertekan karena masalah pernikahan?

"_Gege_!" Panggil Zitao dengan nada tinggi dan merajuk. Yifan mengacuhkannya dan lebih focus mengendarai. Zitao mengerucutkan bibirnya dengan sangat imut.

Mereka sudah sampai di apartemen Yifan. Pemuda itu membukakan sabuk pengaman Zitao dan segera keluar. Zitao berharap Yifan akan membukakan pintu untuknya. Tapi lagi-lagi gadis itu harus menelan mentah-mentah harapannya. Yifan berubah secepat itu.

Zitao segera keluar dan menarik lengan Yifan untuk berhadapan dengannya. Yifan hanya memasang wajah _poker face_nya. Zitao jadi kesal sendiri dan mencium bibir tebal Yifan.

Yifan memaksa Zitao untuk melepaskan pelukannya dan mengunci gadis pujaannya itu diantara tubuhnya dan mobilnya. Zitao hanya tersenyum manis sambil melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher Yifan.

"_Tell me that you love me_!" Ujar Zitao pelan. Yifan hanya tersenyum dan menarik tubuhnya dari tubuh Zitao. ia juga melepaskan pelukan posesif Zitao.

"Kau tidak mau mengatakannya? Kenapa?" Tanya Zitao dengan nada kecewa. Yifan menggelengkan kepalanya dengan pelan. Ia menarik dagu Zitao dan mengecup lembut bibir _kissable_ Zitao.

"_I don't need to tell you if I really love you. My body will show it_."

"_But you ignored me._"

"_No, I am not. I just take a relaxation._"

"_Then purpose me._" Ucap Zitao mantab. Yifan memandang wajah Zitao dengan terkejut. Kedua matanya tak berkedip. Ia mengorek telinganya. Mungkin ia salah dengar atau berhalusinasi. Mana mungkin Zitao memintanya untuk melamarnya?

"_Gege, I am serious. Purpose me._" Zitao menggoyangkan tangan kanan Yifan dengan manja. Yifan terdiam dan memandang Zitao penuh kasih sayang. Kemudian ia mencium bibir Zitao dengan cinta. Zitao senang sekali, akhirnya ia bisa menikah dengan Yifan setelah berdebat cukup lama dengan pikirannya.

"_I love you, Zi._" Ucap Yifan setelah melepaskan ciumannya. Zitao membalasnya dan menyuruhnya masuk ke apartement Yifan.

**Worth Love**

Luhan memeluk tubuh Jongdae posesif. Ketika ia merasakan secercah matahari mengganggu matanya yang sedang tertutup rapat, ia membiarkan wajahnya berlindung di perut Jongdae. Well, posisi tidur mereka saat ini seperti Luhan adalah anaknya Jongdae.

Jongdae membuka kedua matanya dan melihat tingkah Luhan yang konyol. Luhan dengan wajah lucunya, hanya mengenakan celana pendek dari Calvin Klein. Jongdae yang hanya menggunakan celana dalam serta kemeja putih milik Luhan.

"Luhan, bangunlah. Sekarang kita harus pergi ke dokter." Sapa Jongdae sambil mengusak rambut brunette Luhan. Pria berumur 35 tahun itu hanya menggeliatkan sedikit badannya dan bergumam tak jelas di perut Jongdae. Membuat Jongdae tertawa geli.

"Ayolah Luhan. Kalau kau tak mau melepasku, aku bakalan makan sesukaku." Ujar Jongdae dengan sedikit mengancam. Luhan segera mendudukkan tubuhnya dengan memegangi kepalanya yang masih pusing. Well, Luhan itu memang susah dibangunkan sih.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Ayo kita mandi bersama." Ujar Luhan dan berdiri sambil menggendong Jongdae menuju ke kamar mandi. Jongdae hanya berteriak histeris dan memeluk Luhan dengan erat. Ia tidak mau jatuh karena tidak berpegangan. Meskipun ia tahu Luhan itu pria yang kuat.

"Lu, _I love you_." Kata Jongdae penuh dengan nada manja. Ia merebahkan kepalanya di dada Luhan dengan tersenyum bahagia.

"_I love you more than you know, _Chen." Balas Luhan dan mengecup kening Jongdae.

Siang ini, mereka pergi ke dokter spesialis kandungan. Luhan adalah orang yang posesif, tidak hanya terhadap kekasihnya. Ia juga posesif terhadap Yifan. Ketika ia masih _single_. Kepada orang tuanya dan sekarang ia juga posesif terhadap anak pertamanya yang sedang dikandung Jongdae.

Luhan terlihat serius ketika dokter menjelaskan apa saja yang sebaiknya dilakukan ketika Jongdae hamil. Apa yang harus dimakan dan apa yang tidak harus dilakukan. Seperti minum soju dan makan makanan yang pedas. Meskipun Jongdae sempat mengumpat kesal karena tidak boleh makan pedas-pedas ketika ia hamil.

Luhan mencatat semua yang dikatakan oleh dokter Park di dalam otaknya. Mulai sekarang, ia akan melakukan apapun untuk kesehatan Jongdae dan anak mereka. Jongdae benar-benar terlihat bosan. Karena Luhan yang selalu menanggapi perkataan sang dokter. Jadi, setengah jam sebelum mereka keluar, Jongdae memeluk lengan kiri Luhan dan merebahkan kepalanya di bahu Luhan. Tingkah tersebut membuat Luhan tersenyum sekilas. Luhan tahu kalau Jongdaenya cemburu.

"Baiklah. Terima kasih dokter. Saya akan membawa Jongdae kesini ketika ia ada masalah. Terima kasih untuk bantuannya." Ujar Luhan dan menjabat tangan sang dokter. Jongdae mengerucutkan bibirnya dan berjalan keluar mendahului Luhan.

Luhan berpamitan kepada dokternya dan mengatakan minta maaf karena Jongdae yang tidak sopan. Sang dokter memahaminya.

"Calon Ibu akan bersikap seperti itu. Ia menjadi lebih posesif dan sedikit manja. Bawaan dari anak yang dikandungnya. Mungkin anak kalian adalah perempuan. Biasanya sih seperti itu." Ujar sang dokter memaklumi sikap Jongdae yang mengacuhkannya.

"Semoga anak anda nanti dilahirkan secara alami dan bayinya sehat." Ucap sang dokter sebelum Luhan benar-benar meninggalkan ruang tersebut.

Luhan melihat Jongdae yang sedang duduk santai di ruang tunggu dengan memperhatikan seorang anak kecil sedang bermain-main dengan mobil remot. Terkadang Jongdae tersenyum melihatnya. Luhan menghampirinya dan membiarkan tangannya memeluk bahu Jongdae.

"Laki-laki atau perempuan?" Tanya Luhan dengan berbisik dan tepat di telinga kanan Jongdae. Si gadis bersuara emas itu hanya tersenyum dan menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Luhan.

"Aku ingin anak laki-laki yang bisa menjagaku ketika besar nanti. Kalau seandainya kau bertugas keluar kota atau keluar negeri, anak kita yang akan menjagaku. Kita akan saling menjaga sih." Jawab Jongdae dengan nada senang. Luhan tersenyum menanggapinya.

"Kau ingin makan apa?" Tanya Luhan dan menundukkan kepalanya untuk melihat wajah kekasihnya.

"Bubble tea? Aku merindukan minuman dingin itu." Ujar Jongdae penuh semangat dan segera berdiri. Ia menarik tangan Luhan dan membawanya keluar dari rumah sakit.

"Apakah bubble tea itu enak?" Tanya Luhan dengan salah satu alisnya naik ke atas. Jongdae tertawa pelan dan mencubit hidung mancung Luhan.

"Kau akan tergila-gila dengannya sejak pertama kali kau akan merasakannya." Puji Jongdae kepada bubble tea. Luhan melepaskan pelukan Jongdae yang posesif di lengannya. Ia memeluk bahu Jongdae dengan begitu posesif.

"Aku yang akan menjaga kalian. Jangan terlalu posesif pada orang yang posesif." Ujar Luhan dan tertawa keras. Jongdae melingkarkan lengannya di perut Luhan.

**Worth Love**

Apartemen Luhan yang benar-benar nyaman. Membuat Jongdae tak ingin beranjak pulang dari sana. Ruang tamu yang begitu terlihat damai. Beberapa lukisan abstrak di dinding sebelah kanan dan jam dinding berbentuk kucing di sebelah kiri. Televisi di bagian tengah dengan sofa dan meja di depan sekitar 2 meter dari televisi itu. Sebuah sound system di bawah jam dinding tadi.

Kini mereka tengah mendengarkan music yang biasanya dinyanyikan oleh Jongdae. Soundtrack dari Disney. Luhan yang duduk santai di sofa dengan kepala Jongdae yang bersandar di bahunya. Tangan kirinya mengusap lembut rambut brunette Jongdae. Mereka terlihat romantic.

"Kapan kita menikah? Perutku semakin lama semakin membuncit." Ujar Jongdae dan melingkarkan lengannya di perut Jongdae.

"Tunggulah sedikit lagi. Kau tahu, aku berencana melakukan pernikahan tanpa restu kalau mereka benar-benar tidak mau merestui hubungan kita." Jawab Luhan dengan nada bercanda. Jongdae tertawa pelan.

"Ayolah tuan Lu, aku serius."

"Aku jauh lebih serius darimu, sayang." Jongdae memandangnya tak suka. Ia tidak mau menikah disaat perutnya sudah semakin besar atau menikah diluar restu orang tua. Luhan hanya melihatnya dengan serius.

Ting tong.

Mereka melihat ke arah pintu utama diwaktu bersamaan ketika bel rumah berdering dengan cukup nyaring. Kemudian saling menatap dan tersenyum senang.

"Mungkin itu kak Joonmyeon." Ujar Jongdae senang dan beranjak untuk segera membuka pintu. Luhan mengikutinya di belakang.

Jongdae membuka pintunya dan hampir berteriak senang karena ia berpikir yang mengunjunginya adalah Joonmyeon. Tapi, yang datang malah neneknya dan kedua orang tuanya. Jongdae mematung melihat kehadiran keluarganya. Luhan juga ikut terdiam. Tapi di menit berikutnya ia tersenyum dan menyapa keluarga Jongdae dengan sopan.

"Selamat datang di rumah saya. Maaf kalau kami tidak menyambut anda dengan pakaian yang sopan." Ujar Luhan dan menundukkan kepalanya. Well, Luhan hanya mengenakan kaos oblong berwarna putih dengan tulisan BOY di tengah-tengah kaosnya di bagian depan dan celana pendek berwarna hitam. Jongdae dengan dress santai berwarna putih tulang yang kemarin dibelikan oleh Luhan sebagai hadiah kelulusannya.

"A-apakah kalian datang kemari untuk membawaku pulang?" Tanya Jongdae dengan takut-takut. Ia menggenggam tangan kanan Luhan dengan gemas.

"Kalian tidak mempersilahkan kami masuk?" Tanya sang nenek dengan nada sinis. Luhan meminta maaf karena ketidaksopanannya terhadap melakukan keluarga gadis yang dicintainya.

"Biar aku saja yang menyeduhkan minuman." Ujar Jongdae ketika Luhan berpamitan mau pergi ke dapur untuk meyuguhkan minuman.

Luhan menunjukkan senyum tampannya dan menghentikan music yang tadi mereka dengarkan dengan remote control. Jongdae menyuguhkan teh Sakura kepada keluarganya. Well, keluarga Jongdae sangat memuja betapa nikmatnya aroma dan rasa teh Sakura.

"Perutmu semakin membuncit." Ujar nenek dengan nada sinis. Jongdae yang duduk disebelah kiri Luhan hanya bisa menunduk dan memeluk perutnya. Luhan menghentikan senyum tampan berbisnisnya dan mencoba menenangkan sang nenek.

"Kapan kau berencana untuk menikahinya? Kalian berencana menikah tanpa restu kami?" Tanya nenek dengan nada mengintimidasi. Luhan menelan ludahnya dengan kasar. Well, Luhan tiba-tiba jadi merasa sangat gerogi.

"Lusa nanti." Ujar Luhan dengan nada tidak yakin. Nenek tertawa keras secara lepas dan tersenyum manis.

"Apakah kalian sudah mempersiapkannya sejauh itu? Kalian sudah memesan tempatnya? Kalian sudah membeli cincin dan gaun?" Tanya nenek. Jongdae mengangkat kepalanya dan menggeleng keras. Luhan tersenyum dan menggenggam tangan kanan Jongdae.

"Jongdae tidak tahu kalau aku sudah mempersiapkan semuanya. Seharusnya ini menjadi kejutan ketika aku kembali melamarnya. Tapi sekarang ini tidak bisa disembunyikan lagi. Kalian harus tahu kalau aku benar-benar serius akan menikahinya." Jelas Luhan. Semuanya terkejut. Begitupula dengan Jongdae. Ia menitikkan air matanya ketika mendengarkan jawaban Luhan yang begitu tulus.

"Apakah ada yang kurang?" Tanya sang Ayah yang sedari tadi hanya diam saja.

"Gaun pengantinnya dan restu kalian. Itu saja." Jawab Luhan sesopan mungkin. Nenek tersenyum dan mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dompetnya dan meletakkannya di meja.

"Itu adalah surat yang diberikan oleh mediang kakeknya Jongdae. Semacam surat wasiat yang begitu berharga untuk Jongdae kami yang masih berumur 10 tahun. Sekarang dia sudah berumur 23 tahun. Entahlah, apakah isi dari surat itu masih berlaku sampai sekarang." Jelas nenek dan menyeruput teh Sakura yang dibuatkan Jongdae.

Jongdae mengambilnya dan membukanya dengan pelan-pelan. Ia jadi merasa sedih. Ia begitu menyayangi kakeknya dan ternyata sebelum kakeknya meninggal ia masih diberi hadiah yang entahlah apakah masih berguna sekarang.

Jongdae membacanya dengan perlahan-lahan. Kata demi kata ia baca dengan tenang. Setitik air mata jatuh di pipi Jongdae. Semuanya bingung. Apa yang telah ditulis kakek untuk Jongdae.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Luhan dan memeluk bahu Jongdae. Keluarga Jongdae menunjukkan raut wajah khawatir. Jongdae tersenyum dan melipat kembali suratnya. Ia menoleh ke Luhan dan tersenyum bahagia.

**Worth Love**

Zitao membiarkan Ibunya merias wajahnya yang pada dasarnya sangat cantik. Ia sangat senang. Akhirnya ia bisa menikah dengan orang yang sangat ia cintai selama ini. Meskipun hubungan mereka bisa dikatakan masih baru. Tapi kalau jodoh mau bagaimana lagi?

Ia juga senang. Ibunya yang biasanya sibuk kini tengah meluangkan waktunya dan malah merias anaknya sendiri. Zitao merasa ini adalah hari yang paling membahagiakan. Ia tidak akan melupakan hari bahagia ini.

"Kau sangat cantik." Puji sang Ibu. Zitao membuka kedua matanya ketika Ibunya selesai merias wajahnya. Zitao menoleh ke kiri untuk melihat wajahnya yang sudah dirias.

"Aku bahagia aku adalah anak Ibu. Wajah itu adalah wajah yang kau berikan Ibu." Ujar Zitao dengan senyuman manis. Well, Zitao sudah jarang sekali bicara dengan Ibunya ketika Ibunya merintis usaha butik sendiri. Sekarang benar-benar waktu yang tepat untuk mengungkapkan rasa terima kasihnya.

"Ibu tak menyangka kau sudah sebesar ini dan menikah diusia semuda ini. Ibu akan merindukanmu sayang." Ibu memeluk Zitao dan menitikkan air mata.

"Ibu, terima kasih karena sudah melahirkanku ke dunia ini. Aku menyayangimu." Ucap Zitao dan menahan air matanya. Ia tidak mau riasan Ibunya hancur berantakan karena dirinya.

"Sekarang namamu akan menjadi Wu Zitao." ujar sang Ibu dan tersenyum hangat. Zitao mengangguk pelan.

Cklek.

Ayah membuka pintu ruangan itu. Membuat Zitao serta Ibunya mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap seorang pria paruh baya yang masih terlihat tampan di usia lanjut sia. Zitao tertawa pelan. Ia tak pernah melihat Ayahnya menggunakan tuxedo seperti itu. Biasanya ia hanya akan melihat Ayahnya mengenakan pakaian olahraga.

"Yifan sudah menunggu, sayang. Ayo berangkat." Ujar sang Ayah dan mengabaikan Zitao yang sedang tertawa pelan.

"Yifan _gege_ benar-benar memberikanku impian yang sudah lama aku inginkan. Ayah dan Ibu juga harus berterima kasih kepadanya." Kata Zitao sambil berdiri. Sang Ibu membantu mengangkat gaun bagian belakang milik Zitao.

"Sebelum kalian berbulan madu, ceritakan pada kami bagaimana Yifan melamarmu." Bisik Ayahnya. Namun Ibunya masih bisa mendengarnya. Wajah Zitao seketika memerah. Ia jadi malu ketika kembali mengingat pada malam itu.

"Kalau kau tidak mau menceritakannya nanti, Ayah akan bertanya langsung pada Yifan."

"A-apa? Jangan Ayah. Aku malu." Jawab Zitao dengan suara yang serak. Ia berusaha menelan rasa malunya secara mentah-mentah. Ayah dan Ibunya tertawa cukup keras.

"Ah, kita sudah sampai. Jangan tegang sayang. Tenanglah. Dulu Ayah dan Ibumu juga pernah merasakan hal seperti ini." Kata Ayah ketika mereka sudah berada di depan pintu Gereja. Zitao mengangguk dan mengambil napas perlahan-lahan. Ini adalah pertama kalinya ia menikah dan akan menjadi terakhir kalinya ia menikah.

Pintu sudah dibuka. Pandangan Zitao lurus kedepan. Dimana Yifan berdiri dengan tersenyum tegang. Well, dua sejoli ini sama-sama tegangnya. Karena sebentar lagi mereka akan bersumpah kepada Tuhan.

Zitao tersedak air liurnya sendiri ketika ia sudah berada di depan Yifan. Ia mencoba tersenyum sebisa mungkin. Ia benar-benar gugup. Ayah memberikan tangannya kepada Yifan.

"Kau sangat cantik, Zi." Lirih Yifan dan hanya Zitao yang mendengarkannya di ruangan itu. Mereka menghadap ke pastur dan mulai bersumpah.

Yifan maupun Zitao, merasa tidak ada hari yang lebih indah dari hari itu. Karena akhirnya mereka menikah setelah berpacaran selama satu setengah tahun lamanya. Dengan setelah melewati banyak tantangan dalam menjalin hubungan. Cemoohan yang selalu mereka dengar karena perbedaan usia yang cukup menonjol. Tapi kini mereka telah bersatu. Meskipun itu semua adalah awal dari kehidupan baru mereka.

"Saya Wu Yifan, bersedia menjadi suami yang baik. Selalu menjaga Huang Zitao dalam suka maupun duka. Dalam sehat maupun sakit." Ujar Yifan mantab.

"Saya Huang Zitao, bersedia menjadi istri yang baik. Selalu menjaga Wu Yifan dalam suka maupun duka. Dalam sehat maupun sakit." Zitao tak tahu kenapa ia bisa berbicara dengan selancar itu. Mengingat sedari tadi ia terus gugup dan takut melakukan kesalahan.

"Kini kalian telah sah menjadi pasangan suami dan istri. Mempelai pria, kau boleh mencium mempelai wanita." Ujar sang pastur. Mereka saling menghadap. Entahlah, kenapa Yifan merasa sangat gugup. Biasanya ia akan mencium bibir _kissable_ Zitao dengan santai di depan umum. Mungkin karena ini adalah pertama kalinya mereka berciuman sebagai suami dan istri.

Yifan membuka kerudung yang menutupi wajah cantik Zitao. mereka saling melemparkan senyuman. Yifan menggenggam kedua tangan Zitao dan mulai mendekatkan wajahnya.

"Wu Zitao, _wo ai ni._" Bisik Yifan sebelum mendaratkan bibirnya di atas bibir _kissable_ Zitao. ciumannya sangat lembut dan penuh cinta.

Zitao menjatuhkan buket bunganya dan membalas ciuman Yifan. Para saksi bertepuk tangan. Termasuk para tetangga yang pernah mencemooh Zitao yang berpacaran Yifan.

Zitao melepas ciumannya dan membisikkan kalimat '_wo ye ai ni_'. Yifan mengecup sekilas bibir _kissable_ itu, kemudian dia mengambil buket bunganya dan memberikannya kepada Zitao.

"_Thanks for being my part of my life, _Zi." Bisik Yifan dan mengecup lembut pipi kanan Zitao. "_Thanks for being one of my hero, gege_." Balas Zitao. kemudian mereka menatap para tamu dan Zitao melempar buket bunganya.

**Worth Love**

"Kapan kau mempersiapkan semuanya?" Tanya Jongdae dan melepaskan riasan di rambutnya. Luhan merebahkan dirinya di atas ranjang dengan setelan tuxedo yang belum ia lepas.

Jongdae melihat pantulan bayangan Luhan yang bersantai di atas ranjang. Jongdae tersenyum dan melepaskan tudungnya. Ia melepaskan sarung tangannya dan meletakkannya di atas meja rias.

"Luhan, bantu aku melepaskan gaun ini. Aku tak menggapainya." Pinta Jongdae dengan nada manja. Luhan membuka kedua matanya dan tertawa pelan. Kemudian ia menghampiri Jongdae dan membantu membukakan resleting yang sedari tadi Jongdae berusaha untuk menggapainya.

Luhan membukanya dengan pelan dan menurunkan gaunya dengan pelan. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah cermin. Jongdae memperhatikannya dengan seksama. Mereka saling memandang, melalui cermin tapi.

"_Tonight, I am yours._" Ujar Jongdae pelan kemudian tersenyum. Luhan mencium perpotongan leher dan bahunya. Ia meninggalkan kissmark disana. Jongdae mendesah pelan dan menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang. Luhan segera mencium bibir kucing Jongdae. Tangan Luhan meremas payudara Jongdae dan Jongdae meremas gaun pengantinnya.

"Aku mencintaimu, my Chenchen. Selalu." Ucap Luhan pelan di sela-sela ciumannya.

**Worth Love**

Sebuah mobil sport berhenti di depan gedung '_Peach of Love_' yang berada di daerah Huaxi. Seorang pria tampan yang bertubuh porposional untuk menjadi model keluar dari mobil tersebut, kemudian ia berjalan ke sisi lain mobil tersebut. Membuka pintu itu dan terlihatlah seorang wanita cantik berambut hitam panjang dengan garis hitam di bawah matanya.

"_Are you ready to pick _Kimberly_ up_?" Tanya pria itu dan menggandeng tangan kiri si wanita.

"_Of course I am. She's my daughter since the first time we met._" Pria itu tersenyum dan mengecup lembut bibir _kissable_ itu.

"Mulai sekarang, aku harus memanggilmu apa Zi? Istri tercintaku? Sayangku? _My Peach_?" si wanita tertawa pelan dan membimbing si pria berjalan terlebih dahulu.

"Terserahmu _ge_. Yang jelas, aku akan tetap memanggilmu Yifan _gege._" Jawab Zitao. Yifan mengernyit tak suka. Ia melepaskan genggamannya dan menarik tubuh Zitao untuk lebih mendekat ke arahnya.

"A-ha. Kalau kau tetap memanggilku Yifan _gege_, aku akan membawa Kimberly ke rumah Ayah dan Ibu." Ujar Yifan dengan sedikit mengancam. Zitao menoleh kea rah Yifan dan memicingkan kedua matanya. Ia mendesah kalah dan mengangguk.

"Terserahmu saja." Ujar Zitao malas. Yifan menyeringai pelan dan melangkah lebih cepat untuk menjemput Kimberly. Zitao memeluk perut Yifan dari samping dan tertawa pelan. Yifan jadi berubah kalau sudah menikah. Atau ini memang sifat Yifan yang sesungguhnya? Siapa tahu?

**Worth Love**

Jongdae membiarkan Christopher membututi dirinya yang baru saja keluar dari pesawat. Jongdae mencoba menahan tawanya karena melihat wajah pucat anak lelakinya itu. Luhan sedang mengambil koper-koper mereka dan membawanya masuk ke taxi. Jongdae melepaskan tangan Christopher yang mencengkram erat long dressnya.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja? Memang begitulah rasanya naik pesawat. Kau akan mengalami _jetlag_ untuk pertama kalinya." Jelas Jongdae sambil mengusap lembut kepala anaknya. Ia memaksa menggendong tubuh anaknya yang seharusnya sudah tidak perlu digendong. Ia mencari sosok Luhan yang tengah sibuk memasukkan koper-koper di bagasi taxi bersama sang supir taxi.

"_Appa_, rasanya aku mau tidur saja." Adu Christopher kepada Luhan yang mengundang tawa Luhan maupun Jongdae.

"Sini biar _appa_ gendong. Tidurlah dipelukan _appa_. Kasihan _umma_mu." Ujar Luhan dan mengambil alih menggendong tubuh Christopher. Luhan masuk terlebih dahulu. Sedangkan Jongdae masih sibuk melihat sekeliling bandara Beijing itu.

"Sudah dua belas tahun aku tidak menginjakkan kakiku di sini. _Welcome back Beijing_." Gumam Jongdae dan masuk ke dalam taxi. Ia tersenyum ketika melihat anak mereka merengek minta tidur karena _jetlag_.

RRRRING

Jongdae mengangkat panggilan teleponnya dan menyapanya dengan hangat. Itu dari Zitao. iya. Rencananya mereka akan mampir dulu ke rumah Luhan atau rumah mertuanya Jongdae. Meletakkan barang-barangnya dan mungkin istirahat kalau Christopher masih mengalami _jetlag_. Tapi Zitao malah menginginkan keluarga Lu itu untuk berkunjung setelah meletakkan barangnya di mansion Lu.

"Maaf kalau aku merepotkanmu, Zi. Bisakah aku minta tolong siapkan kamar tidur untuk anakku? Dia mengalami _jetlag_ dan jadi manja begini." Ujar Jongdae berusaha memelankan suaranya. Karena Christopher berusaha tidur dipelukan Luhan.

"_Baiklah. Tenang saja. Kimberly akan melakukannya. Dia sangat bersemangat menyambut Christopher._" Jongdae tertawa pelan. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa hidupnya akan berjalan seperti ini. Seperti drama cinta yang selalu ditontonnya ketika tinggal di Korea. Ia berpesan kepada Zitao agar tidak terlalu memanjakan Chritopher nantinya. Atau anak lelaki satu-satunya itu akan lebih manja.

Luhan mengecup lembut pipi kanan istrinya ketika Jongdae menyimpan kembali ponselnya. Jongdae tersenyum hangat menanggapinya.

"_I love you until the time is off._" Bisik Luhan pelan. Jongdae menganggukkan kepalanya.

**Worth Love**

Zitao tersenyum hangat ketika menutup pintu rumahnya. Sebenarnya ia tidak tega melihat Luhan, Jongdae serta Christopher pergi dari rumahnya. Tapi ini adalah hari pertama mereka menginjakkan kakinya lagi ke China. Setidaknya Zitao harus rela membiarkan Jongdae menghabiskan waktunya bersama keluarga Luhan.

Yifan mengusap lembut rambut hitam pekat milik istrinya. Ia meremas kedua bahu Zitao, mencoba menguatkan sang istri. Ayolah. Zitao sudah menganggap Jongdae seperti kakak perempuannya sendiri. Ia sangat merindukan penyanyi berbibir seperti bebek itu.

"Zi, kita punya masalah lain sekarang." Ujar Yifan dengan wajah yang terlihat frustasi. Zitao membalikkan badannya dan melihat wajah Yifan dengan serius. Zitao bertanya masalah apakah itu. Namun, sebelum Yifan menjawabnya, Kimberly datang bersama adik laki-lakinya atau yang bernama Wu Roe itu menghampirinya dan berteriak secara bersama.

"MAMA! AKU INGIN PUNYA ADIK LAGI SEPERTI CHRISTOPHER!" Teriak Kimberly sambil memeluk tubuh Zitao dari samping kanan.

"MAMA! AKU INGIN PUNYA ADIK SEPERTI CHRISTOPHER GEGE. DIA SANGAT LUCU." Teriak Roe sambil memeluk pinggang Zitao. mengingat ia masih berusia Sembilan tahun. Zitao tertawa renyah mendengarnya. Yifan hanya menggosok belakang lehernya dengan gusar. Ia hanya tersenyum malu menanggapi teriakan anak-anaknya.

"Tunggu sampai Christopher mengharapkan memiliki seorang adik. Maka Mama akan memikirkannya kembali." Ujar Zitao gemas dengan kedua anaknya itu. Yifan jadi cemberut karena tidak kebagian tubuh istrinya untuk dipeluk. Kimberly dan Roe menyadari hal tersebut dan kemudian menyerbu tubuh sang Papa.

"Ayo paksa Mama membuat adik untuk kami." Ujar Kimberly dan Roe bersamaan. Zitao berteriak tak terima. Astaga! Anak mereka benar-benar mirip seperti Wu Yifan –suaminya-. Tapi Zitao bahagia.

THE END

Date: August 19th, 2015

Time: 10:52 AM

**P.S. OMG! FINALLY! AKHIRNYA MIKO SELESAIIN FANFICTION INI JUGA. SEBENARNYA MIKO UDAH CUKUP LAMA PENGEN TAMATIN FANFICTION INI. KARENA TERKADANG MIKO ADA MASALAH SAMA IDE CERITA, AKHIRNYA MENGANGGUR SELAMA DUA BULANAN MUNGKIN. DAN SEKARANG OTAK MIKO LAGI ENCER-ENCERNYA. MUNGKIN EFEK DARI MOTIVASI SEMALAM. EHEHEHE**

**JANGAN LUPA TINGGALKAN REVIEW-NYA YA.**

**P.S.S. BAGI YANG MASIH MENGHARAPKAN FANFICTION INI, MIKO MASIH PUNYA CADANGAN UNTUK DIPUBLISH KOK. SOALNYA DISINI KEBANYAKAN MIKO SKIP ADEGANNYA. SENGAJA SIH BIAR CEPET TAMAT AJA. MIKO JUGA ADA CERITA LANJUTAN TENTANG ANAK-ANAK NAKAL MILIK KELUARGA WU DAN ANAK LUCU MILIK KELUARGA LU.**

**WELL. THANKS SUDAH MAU BACA DAN TETEP ADA BUAT CERITA-CERITA MIKO. I LOVE YOU GUYS!**


End file.
